Power of Love
by Byakugan89
Summary: 12 years after The Chunin exams, Karin and L go to Japan to head the Kira investigation. Powers will be obtained and secrets revealed in this sequel to Honestly Curious.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 12 years after The Chunin exams, Karin and L go to Japan to head the Kira investigation. Powers will be obtained and secrets revealed in this sequel to Honestly Curious.

(Karins pov)

It has been a long 2 weeks since we left home for the top secret mission from Lady Tsunade. Now it was time to go back to England.

"The plane leaves in 2 hours, so if you need to do anything here, now would be the time to do it." Kiro told us.

"Ok. Hiashi-sama wanted to talk to me anyway. See you guys later."

"I need to go to the old estate. There's something there I need to check out." I replied as I turned to walk away.

"I'll go see what Naruto is doing then." Kiro grinned.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, as we went our separate ways. I wandered through town, watching everyone go about their day. Until I reached Naka shrine and entered my clans secret meeting room. There I found an extra space, hidden beneath the old floor, where a single scroll lay.

Curiously I picked up the scroll and opened it, watching as the strange energy surrounding the scroll reached out towards me, as if deciding whether or not I was worthy of reading its contents.

Then it glowed a soft pink, before golden letters began forming on the parchment. I was more surprised of the content within the golden words, then the appearance of the letters.

Gaining photographic memory skills from L, as well as living with Father for 7 years, made it easy for me to make a mental copy of the scroll and file it in my mind for easy retrieval. I had the feeling that it would be important soon.

While I was waiting for the end of the two hours, I decided to do a little research on hiding techniques and anything else that could be useful.

After the time was up, I found myself staring out window of our private plane, thinking about L. I wonder if my detective crush had found another case yet.

"So ready to relax! That mission was just crazy!" Akimi sighed as she sat in the plush chair, a cold glass of lemonade in her hand. I looked over at Kiro who seemed to have fallen asleep in his relaxed position. Akimi giggled softly at her boyfriend of 3 years.

(In another part of Japan)

A young man arrives home after prep school has ended. He shows his mother the results of the nationwide exams and his mother gushes over how brilliant her son is. He tells his mother that he is going to study and not to interrupt him.

He closes his door, only to be surprised by the visiting shinigami that was standing in a dark corner of his room.

AN: Hey everyone just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update Honestly Curious. I wasn't sure if I should have continued because it didn't seem to be a popular story, but I decided that I should for those of you who did like it.

Anyway here is the sequel! I am going to follow the original story line in the beginning, only changes small pieces to fit my story, but after a while this story will move away from the original plot.

For those who wants to see L and Karin to get together, don't worry. I do plan of getting them to confess at some point in this story, but not for a while yet.

Hope you enjoy all the story!


	2. Chapter 2

(Ls pov)

I was looking over the last few cases Karin and I have worked while waiting for her to return from her mission. My thoughts lately have been on the Uchiha beauty, and how well we worked as a team. Most of the time Karin would go out and gain intel, or go into a suspects hideout as she had the training to safely do so.

Karin would often times set up the cameras in the hideouts, and I would watch the feed. She was also able to infiltrate some of them after learning enough of a person to transform into them. Then we would secretly arrest the person before Karin would assume there identity.

Even though I have known her for 17 years, she never fails to surprise me with her skills. And she is also as intelligent as she is beautiful.

In two days there will be a ICPO meeting about what is currently going on with the strange deaths that have been happening around the world.

It seems that a lot of imprisoned criminals are dying of heart attacks, and I didn't feel that it could possibly be coincidence that these people would all die at the same time and in the same way.

If the victims were all in one area it could be seen as a possible disease spreading within prisons, but the fact that this was a worldwide situation then the is a low percentage that it was a normal disease killing them.

I had the suspicion that maybe it was a group of people, or a single person who was somehow able to do this. I have learned not to discredit the unusual, or the 'impossible'. Living with 4 ninjas, and being secretly in love with one, would teach you that nothing is truly impossible.

After all, before meeting Karin I would have never believed that a person could walk on water, or change your whole body to temporarily become another person.

I looked up as I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Enter." I called back, knowing that it was probably Watari. The only people who ever came near my room is Watari and Karin.

"Karins plane has just landed. She will be here in 20 minutes."

"Good. Send her here when she gets here, after she unpacks and freshens up, of course."

"Right on it L. Are you going to have her get in on the new case?"

"Yes, so let Lady Tsunade know that she will be unavailable for missions until further notice. Let her know that she is on a case with me but don't give her any details."

"I'll talk with the Hokage."

"Thank you Watari." He nodded and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts of Karin and I working together once again.

(Karins pov)

I sighed as we got off the plane. I watched as Akimi and Kiro held hands as we walked through the small airport we always used. My mind went to L and I knew that I couldn't wait to see him.

I looked over at the others as we spotted Rogers car. I nodded to my exhausted team mates.

"Use the car. I'm going to teleport back." I told them. Akimi smiled tiredly and Kiro had that strange look in his eyes when he knows something you don't.

"Say hi to him for us won't you Karin?" He grinned slyly as I blushed and looked away, and chuckled upon hearing the smack Akimi gave her boyfriend upside the head.

"Go ahead Karin, we'll see you later." She replied. I nodded just before I disappeared in a flash of lightning.

I reappeared in the garden by the lake, and smiled softly as I thought of the memories I had, the afternoons spent here training with L watching me. He was so curious about everything I was doing, and it felt good to have someone to talk to. Someone who didn't fear me, Or was jealous of my grades, or desired me for my power and family name.

It felt good to have someone who wanted to be my friend for who I am, not what I can give them.

I walked through the halls, only stopping to let Watari know that I was back and that the others were with Roger.

"Once you get settled in L wanted to see you. He is in his room."

"Ok Watari, thanks for letting me know."

I arrived at my room and put my ninja case in its usual spot in the drawer before closing my door and softly knocking on Ls door.

"Enter." I heard from the other side and my heart skipped a beat.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw L sitting at his desk, staring at the computer and eating a slice of german chocolate cake.

"Hi L. How have you been lately?" He smiled as he turned to look at me and motioned for me to close the door.

"We have a new case." L stated.

"What happened this time?"

"Criminals dying of heart attacks around the world. I don't think its a coincidence, but I not sure if a person could have the ability to do something like this."

"Well, I know the Hyuga clan can put someone into cardiac arrest, by pressing the chakra points around the heart, but I don't think that is the case here. Do you have the files for the heart attack victims I can look at?"

"The files are already on your computer. Let me know if you find anything."

"Of course L."


	3. Chapter 3

(Karins pov)

I stared at the computer screen, trying to figure out what the heart attack victims have in common. There were 52 known deaths just in the past week. They were all in prison, serving either life sentences or were on death row. I got onto the Internet and checked various places to see if I could link the names to anything that could be significant.

I wanted to find something important that could be useful to L before the ICPO meeting tomorrow.

It was through the Internet searches that I realized that all of the victims had one major thing in common, and it isn't something that they could control.

I jumped up, knowing that I should tell L. I knocked on the door, knowing that he would be in there.

"Enter."

I opened the door and waited for him to look up from the coffee he was drinking.

"All of the victims had their pictures and names aired in Japan." I told him and he gave me a thoughtful look.

"What do you feel is the significance of that?" He asked, as if testing me.

"So far the victims only include those that had their crimes aired in Japan, along with their names and pictures. No deaths have been recorded for anyone not on the news in Japan. Also, there are no heart attacks reported for people who only had their names aired in Japan, but without photos."

"So your saying that this murderer can only kill using a face and a name?" He asked.

"I think its too early to say that for sure, but it is my instinct, yes. And living as a ninja I have learned to trust my instincts."

"Do you have any ideas for how to be sure?"

"I have a couple of ideas, but you can do as you see fit. What if we take a couple of criminals, ones that have not yet been aired in Japan, we can give the photo of one, but leave out the name. And for the other criminal, we can use their face and name, but purposely misspell the name. We can air them at the same times the other victims were aired in Japan. If they don't die then we can safely say that the murderer needs both in order to kill them."

(The next day during the ICPO meeting)

(Still Karins pov)

I sat on the floor just behind L, listening in on the conversation going on between the delegates. We already had Watari at the ICPO meeting, waiting in the shadows until they brought L up.

We listened to how impossible some of the delegates believed that it would be to investigate a series of murders all involving heart attacks. We listened as one delegate mentioned the possibility that this was the work of an organization. Then another stated that if it was, he wouldn't be surprised if the FBI or the CIA were involved.

"We need to confirm that these are indeed homicide and not coincidences."

"How?"

"Autopsy results show that in all of these cases the victims died of a sudden heart attack."

"Investigating a series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we can learn."

"Absolutely. If these people had been shot or stabbed, at least we'd have something to go on."

"If that's the case, it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L." The moment L was mentioned, everything got quiet. I could hear some whispering on the other side, but no body spoke up for a few minutes.

Until we heard one man speak up, saying that he heard that L was arrogant and that he only took on cases that he was interested in.

"I'm...arrogant?"I could hear L mumble quietly.

"You're not arrogant L. I don't think they realize that you are just one person, and there is only so much one person can do at a time. Plus you are the one to solve all of the really hard cases." I told him just as quietly.

"But I am not the only one solving these cases. I always have you helping me." He replied. I laughed softly.

"That is true, but the delegates don't know about me. To them you work alone, with only Wataris assistance."

When I mentioned him, I heard Watari walk onto the stage. I got quiet then.

"L is already on the move. Gentlemen. L has already begun his investigation into these incidents." He began. Whispering started once again until Watari silenced them saying that L wanted to speak with them.

L wanted me with him while he spoke with the delegates. He introduced himself through the computer. He talked about needing the complete cooperation of the ICPO, and especially the Japanese police, having to explain why he feels the killier, or killers, are currently living in Japan.

The Japanese delegates wanted to know what proof he felt that way and L said that they would have the proof wants he confronts the killer head on.

After that he told the delegates of a plan that we had come up with in order to find the killer. We decided to start the plan tomorrow.

He signed off with the delegates and turned to me telling me to be packed in 2 hours. I nodded, and left to prepare for the trip.

I had all of my case related items packed already, a shinobi is always ready for anything. I pack up some ninja tools as well just in case, as well as some civilian clothes, to blend in better. I hid my headband in with my ninja outfits in the closet.

I pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a dark gray halter top that brings of my eyes. I brushed my hair before putting my bags by my door.

I left my room, and found L staring at the wall between our doors. I laughed softly at my odd crush as he scratched his leg with his foot. He turned to me and smiled softly. I saw a little spark of something in his eyes when he saw me.

"All packed Karin?" He asked. I nodded. He told me that we would be leaving now, a whole hour before he said we would.

(Ls pov)

I was already packed up and had my things in the car, so after Karin left I continued thinking about the investigation. I hoped that the investigation would be over before too long, because I want to talk to Karin.

I was hoping to tell her about my feelings when she got back from her mission. I had thought of seeing her again, and trying to figure out how to tell her.

I'm not good with understanding feelings, but I know that I love Karin. I love the way her hair falls down her back in gentle waves, her onyx eyes that sparkle when she laughs. The way she makes me feel like I am a normal person, not someone odd or weird.

She is constantly on my mind, and the thought of not having her with me makes my blood run cold.

I wanted to tell her all of this when she returned, but then the heart attacks began happening and I knew that it would have to wait. I just hope that I can tell her before its too late.

I sighed, getting up and getting my computer and equipment packed up for the trip, trying to remove the depressing thoughts from my mind. I have to focus.

I waited just outside of our rooms for Karin. Knowing her, she probably had everything ready before she even left for the Leaf Village.

I turned when I heard her door open, and I could feel my heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful with the dark grey halter top and her hair loose, just the way I liked it. Her jeans hugged her hips and fell to just above her feet, which were covered by a pair of black tennis shoes.

I asked her if she was ready and she nodded. I told her that we could go ahead and leave then, and I watched her walk away.

It took me a moment to breathe, before following her to the car Watari had set up for us.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I took the lines from the announcement off of the page for episode 2. I do not own the website or the show. I also don't make any money off of the or any other story. All credit for that belongs to the respective owners.

(Karins pov)

We had arrived in Japan last and were now sitting in our hotel room, staring at the computer L had set up to communicate with Watari and the Kira investigation task force. I had the tv on the channel L had specified, it was on mute until it was ready. I looked up as I heard L tell them to start the announcement.

" We'd like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a live world wide broadcast from Interpol, ICPO." We heard the announcer begin. "We now take you live to the ICPO."

Suddenly a man appeared on the screen, with the name Lind L. Tailor appearing on the desk he was sitting at.

"I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L." The double stated. " Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer.

I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve.

However, what you are doing right now is evil." There was a long pause, and I could feel the tension that suddenly spread throughout the city as everyone watched the confrontation between Kira and the fake L.

Then, without warning Lind L. Tailor grabbed at his chest and collapsed, dead, right on the air, being watched by thousands or so people. I looked over at L to see the stunned look on his face.

"I had to test this just in case but I, I've never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it." L sounded just as surprised as I felt, I never heard him sound like that before.

"Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you L is real. I do exist. Now try to kill me."

I listened as L provoked Kira, trying to test him and see if he could kill him. My heart was in my throat as I watched for any sign of trouble.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but, in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious."

Huh. I hadn't even thought of that victim.

"Furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much.

You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now before I'm able to sentence you to death. Naturally I'm very interested to know how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." He turned the voice scrambler off and I silently released the breath I didn't I was holding.

I watched as L stood up and walked over to the window, staring out of it. I stood up, quietly leaving the room, thinking about how I could help him.

I had no idea how I could be useful to him right now, other than to just keep an eye on auras. It was times like this that I felt like I was hindering L and Watari, rather than helping them.

Sure, I am pretty smart, but I could never reach the level of intelligence that hes at. I am better at getting Intel by going out into the field, so to speak, rather than on the computer. But without a suspect, there is no information to be obtained this way.

I looked up when he came in to my room. He sat down on the chair while I was sitting on the bed.

"Your alias for the investigation will be Yasuda Asami. I will be known as Ryuzaki." He told me, and I nodded. He led me back to the computer where we went over everything we knew about Kira, which honestly wasn't much.

I looked over the results of my idea about misspelling the criminals name, and the other guy who only had the picture but no name included.

"It looks like my plan worked flawlessly."

"Hmm. How so Karin? Kira was unable to kill them."

"Exactly. With the photo only criminal, we were proven that Kira can't kill by only seeing the persons face. He has to know your name before he could kill you. And with the other guy, it seems that misspelling the name protects the victim as well. So even if he had your name, but could not spell it, you would not die whenever he wants you to.

"Meaning that whatever his method of killing is, it has limitations. The question now is, how far can Kira go before he reaches those limitations? Are there possibly other ways he can kill, or other things he could make a person do?" I asked.

"Another important piece is how he kills. We know that he needs a face and a name. He can obviously kill without even being near the victim. And the fact that he could use heart attacks, something that would easily be seen as a natural cause, makes me wonder something." L looked up at me, the question in his eyes.

"Where could Kira have possibly gotten this power. It would seem almost godlike to anyone else, like rightful judgement from some kind of deity." He mumbled mostly to himself.

I left him to his thoughts as all the questions swirled in my mind, running in a continuous loop. I decided to meditate and hope that clearing my mind would help me focus on finding the answers.

I had the feeling that the answers were at the tip of my tongue.

As my mind became clear I was able to separate each question and look at them objectively, thinking about the order of the questions. Which one could be answered first, which one was the most important? Obviously that would be the how.

Once we can answer the how, the other answers would become clear.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ls pov)

I was sitting in my bedroom of the hotel room, staring at my computer. I was going over today's reports, and noticed some inconsistencies in the killings.

(Flashback to 3 days ago)

Karin and I were sitting in the living room, staring at our computers. My computer was connected to Watari who was sitting in the meeting that was about to begin in the task force headquarters. Karin was preparing to type up all of the information for us to go through later.

The meeting began with the tip line, which I figured wouldn't be very relevant to the actual investigation. Prank calls, people claiming to know Kira or are Kira, but with no proof.

*As if Kira would call the police and announce himself to them.* I thought to myself.

Next they started talking about the heart attack victims. Karin and I glanced at each other, her fingers over the keyboard, ready to speed type.

They had confirmed that all of the heart attacks victims had been made public in Japan prior to their deaths. Just further proof of what we had already confirmed.

"Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death of each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on week days local time with 68% of them occurring between 8 p.m. and12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appeared to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week." The man giving the report stated. I turned on my microphone.

"That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student. Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure.

We're dealing with the individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still I recommend you reexamine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility if we want to catch Kira. Please continue with your report." I told them.

At the end of the meeting I asked the investigators to check out each of the victims and see how their crimes were made public, especially if photos of the victims were used.

(End flashback)

Once we began suspecting that Kira was a student, the victims began dying at different times, as if saying that he isn't a student.

I stood up, walking to Karins room. Her door was open, and I saw her sitting over her computer.

"Have you seen the victim reports from the last 2 days?" I asked. She looked up and nodded. "Any thoughts?"

"Yeah. It makes me wonder if he is able to control when the victims die." She replied. Her answer took me by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been thinking about our conversation after the confrontation. When I mentioned limitations? We know that Kira needs a face and a name, and we know that he can cause people to die of heart attacks. So if he can use heart attacks as a killing method, who is to say that he can't make a person die at a specific time?"

"How did you come up with that?" I asked. Karin was usually very good at thinking things through. She wouldn't say things like this unless she believed that it was at least possible.

"Well, this isn't a normal killing spree is it? After all, how many murderers can kill using a normal health condition, rather than something that leaves physical evidence like a gun or knife?

"For this case I think we have to go outside of the normal realm of possibility. So if Kira can kill using something that isn't naturally controllable; since you can't force yourself to have or not to have a heart attack, who is to say that he can't control the time of death, or do other things to or with his victims?

"I just want to know how Kira found out that we suspect him of being a student."

"Yes. I wondered that too. As soon as we said that he was a student, he changed the times his victims died, but I don't think it was to point away from the fact that he is a student." I mumbled.

"Hes mocking you. Hes saying 'You may know that I am a student, but there isn't anything you can do about it.' I believe that this is also a clue for us. A vital one. First of all he has to be close to the investigation, either in the investigation himself, or is close to someone who is. Secondly, is that this is a more supernatural method, and one that he may have recently acquired. Which tells me that this is not the work of a shinobi."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is true that ninja can kill and make it look like an accident or natural cause. However to do so without physical evidence would be quite difficult. Especially considering that we had seen him kill without being physically near the victim. Using chakra to kill would mean having contact with the person. Also depending on the attack itself it will leave evidence. A burn, or even just a little red dot where your chakra entered their body.

"Poison is out for obvious reasons too. So no, I don't believe its ninja work. I won't say that its impossible, due to the fact that there are so many different types of jutsu a person could use, depending on charka type, chakra level, where you live, who your family is and such, it would be next to impossible to know every type of jutsu."

"I need more clues before I can begin to determine who and how." She finished, as she shut her computer off and moved to her bed, taking up what I knew was a meditative position.

I decided to leave her to her meditation, thoughts of how to find Kira going through my mind.

(Karins pov)

There was so much about the case that was annoying me. I really wanted to figure out how Kira was able to kill his victims. Not only to find him, but to prevent him from killing anyone else. Especially L and Watari.

I decided to use meditation to figure out how to protect them from the dangers of this case. I wanted to give them the protections, but what should I use and how do I give it to them without them knowing?

I suddenly had the answer. It was so obvious.

I stood up, gathering everything that I needed, A pendant with the letter W on it for Watari, and my family ring, on a silver chain for L. I embedded both necklaces with chakra, before connecting each to something that the intended recipient would need to touch for more than a minute. For Watari I chose his glasses, the fact that they sit on his face was enough contact to work. For L I chose his favorite coffee mug that I was to get after in finished in here.

I grabbed a kunai knife from my pack and made a a small cut on both my hands, coating my blood on both the W, and the ring. I set both on blood seals that I had prepared in England, and began doing the handsigns I had practiced over both items, watching as they glowed red and the blood seeped into the items.

I watched in amazement as the W pendant vanished and I felt a link appear in my subconscious. I could now sense Watari.

I stood up and went into the kitchen, seeing Watari preparing the coffee.

"I can take Ls cup out for you Watari."I told him, peeking from behind my bangs. There was nothing out of the ordinary but I saw a very faint glow of the pendant for a brief moment before it vanished. He smiled and thanked me.

I took Ls coffee and sugar cubes to him and smiled in satisfaction when I felt the link between me and L form and sensed the same short burst of glowing energy from him. I silently let out a sigh.

Kira better watch out, because L would not be as easy for him to beat as he may think.


	6. Chapter 6

(Karins pov)

It was early in the morning a few days after the leak. I saw L talking to someone on the phone, but I wasn't awake enough to hear the conversation. L looked up at me when he hung up.

"Morning Karin." He greeted.

"Good morning L. Anything happen?" I asked. He told me that he had been on the phone with the director of the FBI, and then he told me about his plan for bringing in some FBI agents to investigate people within the task force.

L explained his reasoning for why he called the FBI to secretly come in. Besides the need to find the source of the leak (I had told him that I had the feeling that Kira would be too cautious even if he wasn't being followed), he hoped that by involving the FBI, he could dwindle the number of police working on the investigation (I asked him what he was planning)

"I believe that if we want to catch Kira, then we would need to work even closer to the NPA then we already are, and in order to do that we need to weed out anyone we wouldn't be able to trust." He had replied.

I nodded, its not like we can show ourselves to just anybody, after all. Not with our line of work. Its time we get serious.

A couple of hours later I was sitting by Ls computer as he was in the kitchen, getting some cheese cake. I listened as a few men were talking to Chief Yagami about leaving the case or resigning.

"Why? You are good cops." The chief said.

"Isn't it clear?" One of the men answered. "It's because we value our lives, sir."

"If what L says is true, Kira has some ESP-like power that somehow allows him to kill people indirectly from anywhere." The second said

"Well, if I were Kira, sir, I'd probably wanna trying to get rid of the people who are trying to catch me. Let's face it, he knows he will be sentenced to death if he's caught. We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him. Well, it was all very impressive at the time, but again L never had to show his face or reveal his name for that matter. I'm sure you recall L's last request? He asked that we take a closer look at how these victims' identities were made public. And specifically to determine whether photos of the victims were available to the public prior to their deaths. Well, it turns out he was right. Every single one of those victims' names and photos were broadcast to the Japanese public and then they died. Unlike someone we know, we are out there investigating this case wearing police IDs with our names and photos on them.

Anybody with a computer can find out who we are. We don't hide our faces. We 're out in the open." The first man explained. The three of them apparently walked away because I could hear Chief Yagami trying to get them to come back.

L came in a moment later, cheese cake in hand and crouched down beside me. His microphone hadn't been on yet, so he looked over at me.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked innocently.

"A few men left the case. Seems they are fed up with Kira and you. One of them mentioned that you never show your face in public or give your name to anyone, unlike them, who have to carry badges and photo ids."

Ls only response was a thoughtful look.

(The next day)

It was morning now and we were in the living room on Ls computer. Today he had chosen to crouch on the floor with the computer in front of him. His thumb was pressed to his lips as we waited for the report.

We could hear Chief Yagami on Wataris side, but we couldn't really catch what was going on.

L asked him what happened and Watari told us that more 6 victims died last night but there was something different about them this time. He sent us everything the NPA had received.

There were two photos and a note. One photo shown was from a victim that had drawn a pentagram on the wall of his cell in his own blood.

Another had escaped his cell, only to die in a bathroom minutes later.

The last one wrote was looked like a suicide note.

"The note would make you believe that the victim was afraid of Kira, which is certainly a possibility. But we know Kira could control when the victim dies, so would it be possible to say that he could control their actions during the final moments before their deaths?" He mumbled to himself.

Then he told the chief not to give the details to the media. He didn't want Kira to get the results of what looked to us like an experiment. I could hear conversations on the other side about how horrible it is if Kira was using these criminals as experiments.

My mind went back to my early days in the Leaf and how Sasuke and I would sometimes hear mother and father talking about how disturbing it was to learn that Orochimaru had been illegally experimenting on children.

"Is everything alright Karin?" L asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the victims from last night." I glanced at the screen, as L remained silent, waiting for me to continue.

"They said that 6 people died, yet only 3 of them had exhibited strange behaviour prior to death. The question is why? Why did three die of simple heart attacks, but not the others?" I paused, trying to think. My eyes widened as I got my answer.

"Unless he was trying to control all of them before they died."

"What do you mean?"

"What if Kira had tried to get the other 3 inmates to do things, but failed?" I asked

"If he was, why would it fail?" He questioned. I got up and paced, as I thought over everything we knew and everything we had just heard. I suddenly stopped as the answer appeared in my mind.

"He was testing the limits!" I mumbled.

"Testing the...limits?" He asked.

"If Kira truly is experimenting, then it would be safe to say that he is testing exactly how much control he has over his victims. Perhaps seeing what is possible or impossible, or even how much control he can have over the person. But if thats the case, then he probably has a bigger motive." I sat back down. Ls eyes widened in surprise.

"If he is testing his powers now, then chances are high that he is planning something big, but what? What are you up to Kira?" He finished my thoughts.

(2 days later still Karins pov)

I had turned on the news in my bedroom of the current hotel room, and was shocked at what I saw. I quickly called for L to turn on the tv to the particular channel. I ran to the living room.

"What is going on?"

"I think Kira may have made his move." I told him. He nodded and turned to the tv, as we listened to a couple of people who were giving accounts of what happened.

"I was just sitting on the bus, planning to meet my grandchildren at Spaceland for a birthday surprise for my grandson.

"This man boarded the bus, then started yelling about how he was bus jacking us. He forced the driver to call Spaceland with his gun against his head. He made the demand that they sent a female staff member to meet him two bus stops from the park with all of the money they had from yesterday. He threatened to kill us if the police became involved." The elderly man began.

"Th-then he started freaking out, like he was seeing a ghost or something. He began shooting his gun at the back window, panicking more and more with each shot. Once his gun was empty he ran to the front of the bus, but kept glancing behind him. He begged for the driver to stop the bus, to let him off. As soon as the man fell off the bus he was hit by a car."The mans wife finished, obviously shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"The man, identified as Kiichiro Osoreda was killed instantly by the car." The reporter finished. I turned the tv off.

"Kiichiro Osoreda was on the news the other day. A drug addict who had tried to rob a bank but was unsuccessful." I told him. I watched as he stood, nibbling on his thumb as he so often does when he is thinking.

"If it was Kira what did he have to achieve from a bus jacking?" He asked looking out towards the skyline visible by the picture window.

Before we were able to think more on it Watari beeped in, telling us that another inmate died, and had written a suicide note. L asked that he send it over.

"L do you know Gods of Death love apples" I read. What kind of message is this? What is Kira doing?


	7. Chapter 7

(Karins pov)

It has been a month since the bus jacking incident, and several other things had happened.

For one, all of the FBI agents that had been in Japan for us has died of heart attacks. We don't know how exactly that had happened, other than that it was Kiras doing. We also believe that Kira was being investigated at the time of the bus jacking.

Next, the NPA became angry at L after finding out why the FBI agents had been in Japan. Many of them left, leaving only a small group of 5 men willing to work with us. It was exactly what L wanted.

Chief Yagami demanded that they meet with him. L agreed to meet with them here. We had about 10 minutes before they would arrive.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see you." I giggled lightly, picturing the surprised looks on their faces when he introduces himself.

I had to fight the blush that wanted to cover my face when he tilted his head, confused by my statement.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I bet that the L they have all been picturing in their minds would look more like someone well dressed, in a suit, with their hair trimmed and such. The typical 'dressed for success' sort of person. You don't personally care about appearances. You're more of a casual dresser. I doubt they would know what to make of you. But don't worry L. I think you are perfect the way you are." I smiled at him.

We heard the knock on the door, and L glanced at me. I nodded and wrapped my aura and chakra around myself, effectively vanishing from sight.

I stood close to the detective, but off to the side, so I could see everyones reactions and watch my crush at the same time. I had the feeling that things were going to be interesting in the beginning.

The door opened and the 5 men stepped inside, before closing the door behind them. I had to keep myself from laughing out loud at the shocked looks on the men's faces as L stood before them, hunched over like he usually was, bare feet brushing the carpet before one foot lifted up to scratch his leg. He looked up at them with his dark grey eyes.

"I am L."

Once they got over the surprise they each pulled out their badges, and gave their names. L stared at them for a moment before lifting his arm, hand formed into a gun, like a child plying a game.

"Bang." He fake fired at Chief Yagami, to the surprise of the others. He reminded me a little of Near in that regard.

He told them that if he were Kira then Soichiro Yagami would be dead. He cautioned all of them not to give out their names so carelessly before bidding them all into the sitting room after removing their communication devices.

He told them to call him Ryuzaki for now on. One of officers asked if Kira could kill with a face and a name, couldn't we stop the killings by stopping the publication of criminals. I had the feeling that he was a rookie. L said that if we did that, then the general public would be in danger.

"Kira is childish and he hates to lose. I know because I am also childish and I hate to lose." He goes on to explain how Kira has been meeting each challenge head on. First with the broadcast using Lind L. Tailor, then when we suspected that he was a student, and finally with the 12 FBI agents.

He continued on, explaining how we suspect that Kira is one of the people that were being investigated within the first 5 days of the FBI agents being here. He told of how Kira must of found out that he was being investigated and that Kira probably felt threatened.

L then asked to speak to each of them individually to make sure that Kira was not here. After he did he apologized and told them that Kira was not among them.

Suddenly his cell phone rang and he told everyone that Watari was on his way.

Once he was here each police officer got a fake ID and belt with a tracking/communication device hidden in the buckle.

L nodded to Watari and I knew that it was time for part 2 of this meeting. I vanished and reappeared just outside of the hotel, just in time for Watari to call me.

"Yeah. Tell him I'll be up there in a couple minutes. I am just outside the hotel. Yeah, I have my key." I made my way up to the hotel room. I opened the door and found everyone staring at me.

"Who is this?" The youngest officer asked, and I could see a very faint blush on his face.

"This is Yasuda Asami. She will be a part of this investigation. I trust her because she and I have been working together since I took on my first case." L replied, and they all nodded, just taking his word for it.

(Later that day)

I felt bad for the officers right now. It has been 12 hours before since they arrived and they haven't had any rest. Watari and I have at least gotten used to how our insomniac detective works.

We were watching the Raye Penber tapes and L noticed that the FBI agent had an envelope under his arm when he got on the train, but it was oddly missing when he got off the train. We also noticed how he seemed to strain to look into the train as he died.

L decided to put surveillance cameras in the homes of those assigned to him during the first 5 days. I inwardly flinched, knowng exactly whose house would need surveillance.

Chief Yagami was rightfully angry, but he agreed to it, and told us that there must not be any blind spots. I agreed to set them up when we knew nobody would be in the house. Watari agreed to do the same for the NPA director.

I could see that the officers were getting tired, and L was beginning to get a bit frustrated with the lack of evidence. I decided that I needed to intervene for everybody's sake.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Ryuzaki?" I asked him. L nodded and stood up, walking to his room. I saw the looks Matsuda and Aizawa gave me. I think they knew what I was doing. I nodded to the men, and followed him into his room.

"We don't have much evidence to go through right now, so why don't you let them go home and get some rest?" I asked. He stared at me.

"We need to work hard to catch Kira." He stated like it was obvious.

"I know, and they have been working hard. Look, they can't continue working like this. They aren't used to your schedule like Watari and me. They need breaks to allow them to focus better, and they need to sleep. Ok?" I explained and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Im so used to working with just you two, that I sometimes forget that not everyone can work for long periods like we can." He replied. I smiled at him.

"I know L. I know." I whispered softly, so that if anyone was near the door, they would not hear our conversation.

We left the room together and I listened as Ryuzaki told the officers to go home and get some rest. The men nodded gratefully and left the hotel.

I opened the door for the exhausted men, and the rookie, Matsuda mouthed 'thanks' to me as he walled out of the suite, I just nodded politely.

(The next day still Karins pov)

I was just coming back from the Yagami house, my mind swirling with thoughts. Before I had left L told me to make sure that I was thorough, and if I saw or felt anything, not to mess with it.

I did feel something odd, when I finally went in the sons room.

Light Yagamis room was full of dark energy, and I found the origin of the evil aura that threatened to overwhelm me. I surveyed the situation quickly before finishing up in Lights room, the last room I had.

When I got to the hotel, I realized that only L and Watari were there.

"I told them to go and get some rest. Did you see Chief Yagami on your way out?" Watari told me

"No. I must have left his house before he got there, or perhaps he went to the station first?" I replied.

"Did you notice anything at Chief Yagamis house?" L asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes actually, concerning his son Light Yagami."

"Go on."

"First of all, Light has many ways of seeing if someone enters his room, more than even the kids back home. The most obvious would be a piece of paper he has stuck in the door. The second is his handle, which should normally be set automatically at the horizontal position once the door clicks shut. However he seems to have adjusted it down about 5 millimetres."

"And the third?" L asked.

"So hard to notice I nearly missed it myself. He used lead from a mechanical pencil and placed it on the hinge. If he finds it broken on the floor he would know instantly that someone had been in his room. I allowed the door and lead let him know that I was in there, only putting the paper back. That way he would probably think his mother was in his room."

"Hmm. Light Yagami, what are you hiding?"

"There is also a heavy dark aura in that room, with the darkest spot being inside of a desk drawer that still had the keys in the lock." His head snapped up to look me in the eyes, shock written clear on his face.

"Yeah I thought that was strange too. If he is Kira, and I believe that he is, then he can't be so stupid to have his source of power in the open. But that was just a ploy. The truth is that the origin of the dark aura is placed beneath a false bottom. I don't know what it is he is hiding since I didn't want to get caught by him, but I saw through it."

"Please explain."

"Well if you open the drawer you would just see a diary, and that would usually answer the curiosity most people would have, but I knew that his diary wasn't the only thing in there. But the Kira we know wouldn't make things that simple, he would destroy all of the evidence before he would allow himself to be caught.

"With that in mind, if Light is Kira then he would of had protections in place in case someone realized that there was a false bottom, So I looked around the side and base of the drawer and I saw a very small hole. Barely noticeable."

"You didn't mess with anything did you?"

"You know me better than that. All I did was hide the cameras and wiretaps like you wanted me to. Though now we know what to expect if we need to get the weapon if Light is in fact Kira."

"Good work Karin. Now we just need to figure out how to get into the secret compartment."


	8. Chapter 8

(Ls pov)

It was the day Chief Yagami told me that the entrance exams takes place at To Oh University. I decided to sign up in order to make contact with Light Yagami.

I told Karin last night what was going to happen. She agreed that it would be the best way to get close to him. I was able to appease her though, so it all works out in the end.

We left together, Karin kept her ninja pack with her. Just before we arrived at To Oh Karin turned invisible.

(Karins pov)

I was looking forward to this little outing. Finally I can do my real job, gathering information, the one thing I was best at.

I followed Ryuzaki, who was using the alias Hideki Ryuga for this situation, but I didn't see Light yet. I followed my long time companion to his seat where he got stares left and right, people gawking at the way he sits. I glanced around, not noticing anything important. No one here had light or dark auras. The only light aura was Ryuzaki and I have long gotten used to it.

I felt it the second Light entered the room. His aura was surprisingly dark for a human. The only human I have ever seen who had a darker aura was Orochimaru. Though his aura was laced with the power of chakra.

Lights aura was faint, like any other normal human, but dark nonetheless.

I paused in my pursuit when I heard the Professor walking towards me. I jumped to the ceiling just in time to see him stop beside Ryuzaki and demand that he sit normally. I grinned when I heard him mumble his reply, the same one he gives everyone when they question his sitting habit. The professor shrugs and returns to his desk.

Staying up on the ceiling I continued searching a little deeper into Lights soul and aura, and I was surprised at the neutral tones of his heart.

How is his heart so neutral when his aura is so tainted.

Unless...he truly does believe that he is right in what he is doing!

I looked deeper into the feel of his aura, and noticed that the taint felt strange, otherworldly.

*Otherworldly?*

Suddenly, I noticed a floating aura enter the room. There seemed to be a cord, thin as ninja wire, connecting the black floating aura to Lights aura.

*What is with the floating aura?* I thought to myself *Why can't I see what is hidden inside it?*

~You can't see it because its of the supernatural. And you need to be in the supernatural to see it.~ My eyes widened when I heard the long quiet voice in my mind.

*Its been a long time Gobi. What do you mean supernatural?*

~Its not of this world. I can show you~

I suddenly felt a strange tingle in my eyes, like I was about to transform, but just in my eyes. I had to shut them because the lighting got really bright.

After a few minutes I was able to open my eyes, which I realized were my demon eyes. I focused on the floating aura, and something appeared. It took everything in me not to scream out loud, my heart pounding in my ears as I stared at the monster standing next to Light, who was suddenly too close to L for my taste so I allowed myself to quietly drop in front of L in a defensive position.

It was then that I realized that even though I could see the monster, it couldn't see me.

*What is that thing?* I asked Gobi once I was able to calm myself.

~That is a Shinigami~

(Ls pov)

I knew Karin was somewhere close to me as I left the classroom. I saw Watari standing there, waiting for me to enter the car. As I stepped into the car I felt a brush on my arm, and I almost smiled at the meaning. As we drove away I turned to the seemingly empty seat next to me.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" I asked, and Karin revealed herself with a sigh.

"We were right Ryuzaki. Light is Kira."

"How can you tell?"

"Apart from the darkness in his aura, he is connected to a Shinigami."

"They're real?"

"Apparently. It also seems that normal humans can't see them. When it first came in all I was able to see was a floating aura that was somehow connected to, yet separate from Lights aura. Gobi had to give me her eyes to see it personally."

"That would make sense for how Kira can kill."

"When we get back to the hotel I'll do more research on shinigami, so we know what we are up against." She replied.

(2 days later Karins pov)

I was standing in freshman orientation, listening to Light and Ryuzaki give the speech together. As they were getting off the stage I listened to him talk to Light about how he has information on the Kira case.

*What are you doing L?*

I listened to him as he told Light that he is L. I nearly laughed as I watched his aura give away the panic he inwardly felt. The Shinigami was even impressed by L.

I could just imagine how hard it was for Light to act normal and not make the detective any more suspicious of him then he already is.

When the orientation was over, and we were on our way to the hotel, I told him my observations.

"He was panicking when you told him who you were. I think he figured out that you are suspect him."

"Do you think he would try to kill me?"

"Not yet, no. For one thing he doesn't have your real name. Secondly, if he does believe your name is Hideki Ryuga, he might end up killing the pop star Ryuga instead, which will confirm his identity to us anyway. Besides even if he did get your real name, killing you just after you introduced yourself to him will confirm him as Kira. So he is effectively cornered."

"Are you keeping an eye on him?"

"Yes. I already sent a hidden shadow clone with him. If she finds anything I will know."

I stopped talking as we got closer to the hotel..My eyes snapping shut as I was assaulted by images. Watari had to guide me to the suite. I opened my eyes to Ryuzakis questioning eyes.

"Light has snapped. Apparently you humiliated him with your stunt today. He was angry because he knew that he had been backed into a corner. The Shinigami said something about a deal, and he snapped at it too. The Shinigami was even backing up from him. Then Light started laughing hysterically. Saying something about how you would look like your friends when in reality you are both investigating each other."

I suddenly felt dizzy and I felt my knees give out. I felt two arms grab me around my waist and help me to the couch.

"Are you alright Karin?" Ryuzaki asked as I looked up at his concerned gaze.

"Yeah. I must have used more chakra then I thought, to keep a hold of my jutsus for as long as I did." My eyelids were already getting heavy when Ryuzaki helped me into my room and told me to get some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

(Karins pov)

I walked with L and Light, hidden like I was during the entrance exam and orientation. L had invited Light to a game of tennis. I wasn't entirely sure what he planned to achieve, but I went along like he wanted me to.

I nearly laughed out loud when L served the ball, and nearly hit the shinigami with it.

From what I understood, very few things could actually affect a shinigami, so why was it afraid to be hit by a ball? Did it simply dodge because its a natural instinct to dodge something that is flying at you? Either way, it was a funny sight now that I could see it without the demon eyes.

After the game, L went with Light to a little cafe, and L tested his deductive reasoning skills, using the notes kira left, and adding a fake note. Then they both got phone calls telling us that Chief Yagami was in the hospital for a heart attack.

(2 days later)

I watched as various officers went in and out of our current suite, asking if there had been any updates on the investigation and how Chief Yagami was doing.

I had the feeling that something was going to change today. I don't know what, but something big is going to happen.

It was evening now and we were discussing Naomi Misoras disappearance, and possible death. Ryuzaki mentioned the lack of evidence, regarding a death scenario.

The more I thought about it, the more suspicious I was that Kira had something to do with her.

We know that she was in Japan with Raye Penber. She used to be an FBI agent, until a few months ago. It would not take much to say that he might have been talking to her about things not important to the investigation. Or things he thought was not part of his investigation.

Light would be too smart for Raye Penber to suspect him of being Kira. He would be too careful. And since he couldn't suspect the boy, he might not have seen following him to be truly relevant to Kira. To Raye, Light was just the typical High school, soon to be college student. Doing things that are normal for his age.

She probably knew that he was investigating people L suspected to be Kira. It is quite possible that he was the one to meet Kira. If that is the case, she would definitely be smart enough to put two and two together.

But, if she did, why didn't she contact the task force?

Perhaps she tried, when nobody was there. What if she ran into Kira, and was somehow put into a situation where she had to give him her real name?

If so, when could this have happened? Who was the last person to see her alive? To see Raye Penber alive?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Watari telling us to turn on Sakura TV.

The broadcasters were saying that they were effectively being held hostage by Kira and that they had been given some tapes that they were told to broadcast.

The first tape apparently had been aired already, and had predicted the time of death for two suspected felons that had recently been arrested. They died of heart attacks exactly when predicted.

Today's tape began with a display of power, predicting the deaths of 2 well known tv figures on other news channels at the time it was to be aired. The tape we were listening to told us what channels to go to. We saw that both men were dead.

We tried to get the tape off the air but was unable to get a hold of the station. Ukita ran off swearing that he would do it

We continued watching, listening to him talk about creating a good perfect world and how he doesn't want to kill the innocent, but he'd kill those who actively defy him.

"We're interrupting the program to take you live outside the Sakura TV studio. As you can see, someone has collapsed just outside the door. Again we're coming to you live from the Sakura TV building." We heard from another news anchor.

It was Ukita, laying just outside of the studio, dead. Aizawa tried to go, but Ryuzaki got him to stay. The others were talking about how useless the fake ids now were. Ryuzaki and Aizawa were arguing with each other, though Ryuzaki was acting calm as he always does. Though I could tell that he was shaken up. His voice changed, and I could see his hands shaking, as he grasped his legs like he always does when hes sitting. His hair was covering his eyes, keeping everyone from seeing the pain and fear he was trying to hide.

These were the same signs he showed as a child at Wammys house when he was would be frighten or upset.

I could remember a particular time, when we were 8 that he was doing exactly what he was now.

(Flashback)

We were sitting in the tv room on the first floor, talking quietly. We couldn't go outside due to a bad thunderstorm.

Thanks to Gobi, I was able to hear some of the kids talking to themselves about how weird L was and wondering why I hung out with him instead of them.

I ignored them in favor of my best friend, but I was called into Izumo-senseis office. I told him I'll be right back and then we could continue our conversation.

When I left Izumo-senseis office I looked into the tv room, but he wasn't in there. I used my hyper sensitive demon nose to find him, He was in his room, tucked into the corner, his back away from me. He was shaking, and I knew something happened. I stepped into the room.

"L?" I asked gently, quietly, as not to upset him more than he already was. "Its just me. Are you okay?" I asked. He stayed quiet as if he didn't hear me, but I did notice that the shaking wasn't as bad as it was a moment ago.

I sat down near him, but still gave him enough room so he not feel like he was being trapped.

"Its okay L. You can talk to me if you want to." I smiled gently at him.

After a few quiet minutes he did. He told me about how the kids had ganged up on him after I left. How they yelled at him angrily because I was friends with him and not them. How they didn't know why I hung out with him. Calling him a useless freak.

He then told me that his father was that way too. How his father would come home drunk and yell about how much of a useless freak he was. He did the same to his mother, who did care about L.

Then one day his father killed his mother, right in front of him, and then killed himself.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he leaned into me. I held him close that whole afternoon, until he feel asleep. I put him in his bed but I stayed right beside him until after he woke up.

(Flashback end)

Aizawa was still angry because Ryuzaki wouldn't go out there like Ukita did. He had grabbed the back of his shirt, and I feared that he might start shaking him.

I got Aizawa to let him go while Ryuzaki was trying to talk him down. Aizawa did calm down once he noticed Ryuzakis hands. He backed away and I came to stand behind his chair giving him my support, wrapping my aura around him, until he was able to calm himself.

Then, on the tv, we saw a police van drive right into the building. It was so sudden that I thought I was seeing things, until the news woman standing outside had confirmed it.

"Well, thats one way to get into the studio without being seen." Ryuzaki stated, sounding like he had calmed down.

I walked away and stared out the window, much like Ryuzaki does when hes trying to figure something out.

"What are you thinking Asami?" He asked, using the name he gave me for when the task force or anyone other than Watari is around.

"This isn't Kira."

"What!? Of course hes Kira!" Aizawa shouted.

"Yeah, you saw how he was able to kill those men with heart attacks." Mastuda stated, though more calmly than Aizawa. Ryuzaki was just staring at me as I came back over to everyone else.

"Thats not what I mean. This person isn't the Kira we've been dealing with lately. That Kira wouldn't do something this reckless, hes too smart for that. No this has to be a second Kira." I finished.

"A second Kira?Are you out of your mind?"

"I think she is right. The Kira we have been dealing with wouldn't do something that would likely get him caught. Also the Kira we know doesn't feel the need to prove to us that he is Kira." Ryuzaki agreed with me.

"I also believe that while this Kira seems to have the same power as the original, maybe this Kiras power is stronger, or they have more of it then the first." I finished.

After some police officers arrived at the station, Ryuzaki called Deputy Director Kitamura to tell him to restrain the officers, then Watari got a call from Chief Yagami, who was the one who drove the van. He told Ryuzaki that he had confiscated the tapes.

Ryuzaki gave him his plan to get Chief Yagami out of there.

After he brought them to us, Ryuzaki and I watched the duplicate copies while Aizawa took everything else to the crime lab.


	10. Chapter 10

(Karins pov)

The next day L explained that content of the tapes. How tape 3 was to be played if the police agreed to work with this Kira.

Mostly, he wanted us to broadcast more criminals, showing particular interest in those with assault charges or those who harmed those who were weak, or couldn't defend themselves.

He also wanted us to appear on tv, probably to kill us if we looked like we would go against him.

Tape 4 which is to be aired if we answer no, which is obvious that this is what we would do. It said that he would either kill deputy director Kitamura, or he would kill L. We had 4 days to figure something out.

We got Light to assist with the case and he aired a tape acting as the real Kira. He told the second Kira that he felt that he wanted to cooperate with him, but if that was the case he told him to stop killing innocent people.

Several days later we got a response from the second Kira. He agreed to obey the first and said that he wanted to meet.

The second Kira said that he doesn't believe that the first Kira has 'the eyes'. I subtlely looked over at Ryuzaki and noticed his shocked look.

I knew Ryuzaki was probably uncomfortable about the shinigami talk after I told him about Lights shinigami.

The second Kira went on to say that he knew the first Kira would figure out a way for them to meet without the police knowing, and then they could confirm their identities by showing each other their shinigami. My long time friend fell out of his chair in frightened shock at that.

After Ryuzaki calmed down we discussed the possibility that the 2 kiras were just 1 kira, which we decided was unlikely because Kira wouldn't have responded to us in the first place.

Then we discussed the possibility of the kiras having already met and deciding to confuse us talking about shinigami.

Ryuzaki decided that this was also unlikely because second Kira wouldn't give up on wanting to kill him, which he has done, instead focusing on the desire to meet the first kira.

He decided that the best way to continue was to let the two kiras continue the messaging. I silently agreed, hoping to watch this play out myself. Maybe if I have a clone follow Light I could find out more about the new Kira.

A few days after that we got another message from the second Kira. This one included a journal with dates and locations. The one everyone seem to focus on was the Tokyo Dome on May 30. I thought that if the two Kiras were planning to meet, the Tokyo Dome would be the last place to go. It would be too crowded to actually talk about being Kira. The original Kira would never allow anyone to know who he was.

My guess was either Aoyama or Shibuya.

Eventually the two trips came and went and we got nowhere with either, yet there was another message from the second Kira saying that he had found the first Kira. It was postmarked the 23rd which meant that it had to have happened at Aoyama.

Ryuzaki did point out that he had only found the first Kira, not that they had met each other.


	11. Chapter 11

(Karins pov)

Things have been tense here at the suite.

First, we arrested Misa Amane under suspicion of the 2nd Kira. Using my demon eyes I was able to confirm, to Ryuzaki, that she had a shinigami, at least for a while.

After she started begging for death the shinigami left and the cord connecting her with the shinigami vanished.

I whispered silently to Ryuzaki, because he didn't want the task force, Light in particular, to know of my unique abilities. Not just my ninja abilities and sharingan, but also my demon eyes that allowed me to see death gods.

Not long after Misa was arrested Light demanded to be in confinement too, because he claimed that he didn't know if he could be Kira.

Chief Yagami decided to be confined as well, out of his feelings for his son. Ryuzaki agreed, as long as he had his cell phone on to be given updates, and that he continues to contact his family and the outside world as normal.

Light eventually loses his shinigami connection as well, which I told my companion as soon as it happened, before letting my demon chakra to recede from my eyes

After 50 days of Lights confinement, we decided to pull a stunt to see if either suspect was still Kira.

Chief Yagami was told to get them and tell them that they were to be executed, but to drive to a secluded location, and claim that he was going to kill Light himself. If either of them were Kira then Chief Yagami would be dead before he would of had the chance to use the unloaded gun.

Needless to say, nobody died, so nobody in the car was Kira.

Then we moved into the new HQ building L had built so that we wouldn't have to continue changing hotel rooms every few days.

Since there were surveillance cameras in every part of the building, I knew that there was no place here for me to train.

So I would leave for a few hours every other day to go to my secret location to train.

After a couple of months of living in the new HQ, Ryuzaki has become pretty depressed, and Light figured out that Kira was killing off businessmen whose deaths would benefit a local company called Yosuba.

Things got a bit harder for the rest of the poice officers with us as Mr. Yagami told us that Kira told Deputy Director Kitamura that if the police continued to pursue him, that he would start killing politicians. The NPA caved. If they wanted to continue, they would have to resign from the police force.

Ryuzaki and I had suspected that this could possibly happen, that these men may lose their jobs or their lives, so we decided to set up a fund that would take care of the families of the men helping us. We set it up shortly after the first meeting with the task force.

Aizawa left, and then we introduced Aiber and Wedy to the group. Aiber is a conman Ryuzaki called in for infiltration missions. Wedy is a thief with a knack for getting past any security system without detection. We had used both on previous cases.

Later that evening we were discussing the possibility that Kira was connected to the Yosuba company. Matsuda was out with Misa playing her manager.

We were discussing a plan for Aiber and Wedy and I to infiltrate the Yosuba building, but Matsuda beat us to it, and got himself caught.

We were eventually able to figure out who Kira was, and we made plans for his arrest which began with Matsuda going to Sakura tv to reveal the identity of the current Kira.

This caused Kira, a Yousba employee named Higuchi, to panic. He wanted to kill Matsuda before he revealed him, and he would go to any lengths to do so.

He fell right into our trap, going right to the place we had planned to capture him. We caught him, confiscated the death note, and saw Rem, the shinigami that was originally with Misa.

But before we could get him to the car to finish the arrest, he died instantly of a heart attack.

I was the only one to notice that Light had the notebook.

A few days after we retrieved the death note, Light and Misa were taken off of surveillance, after everyone but Ryuzaki and I decided that they were cleared.

I knew that the last 2 rules had to be fake. The rules were basically about how the user of a death note would die if they did not write a name at least once every 13 days. The other stated that if the notebook was destroyed everyone that had touched it would die.

I knew that Light and Misa were the original Kiras because I could see the shinigamis that had been attached to them up until they had been in confinement for a while. So L and I knew that the 13 day rule was fake. The other rule I suspected was a safety measure put in place by Light. If we thought we would die if we destroyed the notebooks, no body would want to do anything that could destroy them. I told L my thoughts on the rules and he agreed with me.

I also had the feeling that things were going to change soon. For better or worse.

I had made plans for the worst case scenario, plans that nobody, not even Watari and L knew about. I felt bad for doing things behind their backs, but it had to be done this way.

I just hope that my secret preparations would not be needed.

(The next day...still Karins pov)

It was very early in the morning as I watched the rain falling outside of my window. A morbid day for this morbid feeling I had. I made a 5 shadow clones, knowing that my feed was currently off. The only one who would be awake right now is Ryuzaki.

I sent my clones out, each one knowing its job. I had to tread cautiously in order to do what needed done without anyone realizing.

I went about the day as normal, keeping an extra close eye on my secret love. I had the feeling that he knew what was going to happen today.

We were discussing Ryuzakis decision to test the notebook out, using a criminal that was going to be executed in a little over 13 days. If they are still alive 13 days after, the criminal would be pardoned.

Suddenly, all of the lights turned red, and the emergency bells were going off, and I knew what was happening as I had felt a slight pulse over my connection to Watari..

"What is this!? A blackout!?" Matsuda asked

"Watari?" Ryuzaki asked quietly.

My heart pounding in my chest I watched as all of the data we collected on the Kira case. I was able to sense the moment my first 2 clones got to work.

"Watari!" Ryuzaki called out, louder, knowing that he wouldn't answer.

"Data deletion?! What the hell is going on?!" Aizawa demanded.

"I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something were to happen to him." Ryuzaki replied quietly, pained at the idea of Wataris death.

"If something would happen?"Aizawa began

"Could it be..?" Matsuda continued

"Where is the Shinigami?!" Ryuzaki asked.

"Good question! I don't see it!" Mr. Yagami answered.

"It disappeared!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"But what's going on?!" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Everyone! The Shiniga -" Ryuzaki started to say, but he didn't get to finish. He must have felt the activation of my protection because I suddenly felt a pulse from his connection, stronger than the one I felt for Watari.

Time moved slowly. The spoon he was holding slipped and hit the floor. He started to fall, and I ran to grab him. I held him in my arms as he took his last breaths. I mouthed to him that everything was going to be okay, and that he shouldn't worry. I watched, tears flowing down my cheeks as his eyes closed.

Everybody freaked out, believing that they were about to die. Light ran off in search of the Shinigami, everyone else following him. Then it was just me and Ryuzaki.

I looked up in time to see the shadow that was looming over me.


	12. Chapter 12

(Ls pov)

Strange.

I could almost swear that I am laying on something. Something soft and warm.

But I'm dead, so that wouldn't be possible. I remember Light Yagami killing me, I remember falling to the floor, being caught by Karin. Seeing her worried gaze.

Yet I could feel a very slight breeze. I could smell strawberries. Someone is baking my favorite cake.

I could hear voices too. A soft melodic voice, a comforting voice. I hear another voice. I recognize the second voice as Watari.

That's right. Watari had died too. Just moments before me. I remember how he deleted everything.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me for it." I heard the melodic voice say. Who could hate such an angel?

"He could never hate you Karin." Watari replied. My eyes snapped open.

No! Karin can't be dead! I sat up when I heard the door open.

"I see your finally awake L." Karin smiled softly at me. "How are you feeling?"

Feeling? Can the dead feel anything? I must have looked confused because Karin chuckled lightly.

"Your not dead L. And neither is Watari."

"We're alive? How?"

"That was my doing actually. I had the feeling that you and Watari might be killed during this investigation, so I took certain steps to prevent this. I gave each you a powerful protection against being killed by a supernatural force, in this case Kira.

"So, at the moment you supposedly died, you were actually put into a Death like sleep. You were technically sleeping, but for all intents and purposes you looked like you were dead. The task force, and Kira believe you are both out of the picture now.

"After two hours the death sleep would wear off, and you would be a normal sleep as your body starts up again. Once your body is fully functional you would wake up. During this entire time I was the only one to know that you are alive. Nobody else would know, unless I told them. And I could feel when each of you were about to wake up."

"How?"

"I have a personal connection to both of you. A pendant I gave each of you that acts as the anchor, but I had to give them to you in secret. If you knew of the protection before the first time it activated, the protection would have failed and you would have died."

"How were you able to give them to us without us knowing?"

"I gave them to you both before we met with the task force that first day. I put a chakra connection to something each of you would have contact with for more than a few seconds. Wataris was connected to his glasses, yours was connected to the cup of coffee I brought out to you that morning. The pendants sank painlessly into your skin so you wouldn't have noticed.

"If the pendant had been removed for any reason the protection would be rendered useless. That was why I had the sink into your skin. Undetectable, and I am the only one who can remove it." She finished, letting me process everything she told me. I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked. This room didn't look like a hotel room.

"Just think of this place as the Uchiha Summer home." She replied.

"Summer home?"

"Well, to be honest my father had made a few strong enemies in his life. So when one of them were out looking for him he'd send mother, Itachi, Sasuke and I here for protection. Its well hidden and out of the way. So we're safe here."

"How did you get Watari and I here?" I asked, and she turned her face away for a moment, looking outside.

"Like you, I knew what was going to happen. I had taken extra precautions to bring you both here. I made 5 clones. I had a clone wait here and prep the rooms. I had another clone prepare body doubles for us, and I had two hidden in the control room to watch Watari."

"And the last clone?" I asked,surprised at the lengths she went to make sure I survived Kira. I could see the toll everything had taken on her. She turned back to me with a sad smile.

(Karins pov)

I thought back to the moment L collapsed. The pain I felt at the thought of anyone trying to kill someone as wonderful as him. The fear I felt, that my protection may not be enough to save him. The hope I felt when I could still feel my connection to him after his eyes closed.

(Flashback start)

I looked up in time to see the shadow that was looming above me. I stood with L in my arms as my shadow clone landed softly in front of me, holding a perfect replica of my best friend. She took my spot and, with just a glance at at the screens to make sure nobody was close enough to see 2 of me I popped right out of the building, ending up in the transportation chamber beneath the house.

I carried L up to the first floor and laid in the bed I had ready for him, gently brushing his hair away from his eyes.

I went into the room next door.

"How is he?" I asked my clone. "Did you have any trouble getting him here?"

"No, it was easy to get him here. Everything went smoothly. He is fine, but still under the full protection." I nodded, having expected as much.

I monitored both men for the rest of those 2 hours. Luckily no complications arose with either of them.

Watari woke up first, the morning after. He was confused about what happened. And when I told him, he got worried for L but I told him that he was fine, resting in the room next door.

(Flashback end)

"You've been asleep for 2 and a half days." I told him, and he nodded, sitting up. I knew what he wanted so I brought his laptop over to him

"So what now? If I am thought to be dead how can I solve this case?"

"Near is on the case now. I contacted him just as soon as I brought you both here. I told him to give me a report every day unless something important happens in the case.. Then he is to contact me immediately."

"But all of the data was erased."

"Only on the computers at headquarters. I had Matt help me hack into the network so I could copy the data for us to use. Near is also giving me regular updates now.

"And?"

"Kiras gotten cocky since Near started. He says that Light is now pretending to be you. Light is trying to branch out now. I guess he wants to make the US his home as 'The God of the new World'. Near met with the American President to tell him to be on the look out."

I looked up when I heard the beeping of my computer, that I had connected to a large hd tv. I stood up to change screens on the tv. It was Near with an update.

"Karin" Nears computer voice greeted. "How are things going on your end?"

"Good. Everything has gone according to plan." I replied.

"Then its safe to say that he is with you."

"Yes." I answered as Watari came in with drinks and cake. "Are things ready on your end?"

"Yes. You can move to part 2 when you are ready." Was his reply before disconnecting.

I looked up at the men I have known nearly my whole life. I knew that one of them wouldn't like what I was about to do.

"Karin?" I heard him ask "What is part 2?" I looked at the clock.

"I don't have time to say L. Don't worry though, everything will be fine, and soon we will have all the evidence we need to convict Light." I told him as I prepared to leave.

"I'll be back in a couple hours, but for now stay here okay?" I didn't give them time to answer as I teleported to a location near the building L had built.

I transformed into Misa, then I walked my way to the large building. As I got closer I could see Light waiting for me. I waited to get a little closer before I put my acting skills to use. I activated the key to this mission I was on before beginning.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhttttttt!" I called to him excitedly as I ran/skipped the rest of the way. "Are you ready for our date?"

"You know that I can't go on a date with you Misa. I have to stay here."

"But Liiiight!"I whined "Why won't you ever spend time with me? I am your girlfriend after all." I finished this off with her typical pout. He sighed, pinchng the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. If I go on this date with you, will you let me work?" He asked and I nodded excitedly, knowing that Misa would act thrilled at the chance to spend time with her 'boyfriend' alone.

"Yay!"


	13. Chapter 13

(Ls pov)

2 hours ago I had watched my best friend leave to do who-knows-what. All I knew was that it was something Karin had planned, and that it probably had something to do with what she said just before she left.

"Soon we will have all the evidence we will need to convict Light."

"L?" I looked up at my father figure as he sat down across from me.

"What are your feelings towards Miss Uchiha?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted me to tell her.

"You know what I'm talking about. I see the way you look at her." I looked up from behind my bangs as I heard a chuckle.

"Miss Uchiha cares a great deal for you L. Even going so far as possibly angering you by doing everything she did to protect you and make sure that you survive this case."

"Angering me?"

"Yes. She feared that you might be mad at her for planning everything behind your back." He replied.

*So thats what I heard when I was waking up.*

"I could never be angry at her, I..." the words caught in my throat. I looked down, embarrassed.

"I know." He replied and I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked up at the clock, feeling anxious.

"Everything will be alright L. Whatever Karin is doing, she can take care of herself. She will be back before you know it."

It was then that I heard the tell tale pop not far from us. I stayed, rooted to the couch that I had been sitting on this entire time. I looked up as Karin entered the room, smiling when her eyes landed on me. I could feel the fluttering sensation in my stomach at the happiness I could see in those onyx orbs of hers.

"Part 2 was a success." She sighed.

"What was part 2?" Watari asked her. She smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape recorder.

"Listen to this." Was all she said. As she pressed the play button.

"Oooohhh! Where are you taking me Light? Somewhere private?" I heard Misa ask.

"Yeah, we're going somewhere private."

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

"It better not have to do with the case. Ever since Ryuzaki died you have been so obsessed with the case that you hardly ever even call me anymore, unless you have something you need me to do." She whined.

"Actually there is something I need you to do." I heard her gasp.

"Being Kira, and pretending to be L is taking up a lot of my time, and if you can do this one thing for me, then I will have more time to spend with you."

"What is it Light?" She asked, her voice eager to do anything for him as long as it meant spending more time with him.

"I need you to use the Shinigami eyes and kill everyone else that is on the task force, and Near. When you do then there will be nothing stopping us from creating our new world. And when we do, I will be the God of new world and you will rule beside me as my queen Misa."

"Won't they be suspicious though?" She asked.

"No. Thanks to those 2 fake rules at the end of the Death Note, no one would believe that you killed them."

"Lets finish this so that we can rule the new world together." Light finished, just as the tape recorder did.

My mind went through everything we just heard. I now knew without a doubt that Light is the original Kira, and that Misa Amane was the second Kira. It also confirmed that Misa had the Shinigami eyes, which must be how she could kill with only a face.

I also realized something that made my blood run cold.

"How did you get this information?" I asked her. She looked down at the floor.

"You figured it out real quick, didn't you?" She asked. I could see Wataris eyes widen in understanding at the implications of this tape recording.

"The Kira we know would never give himself away like this. He wouldn't have been that open if there was even a 1% chance of someone following him, it was the reason Raye Penber couldn't suspect that he was Kira. So that means..." I started, and she looked away.

"You're right, as always L. Misa was actually detained by Near just before this happened. That was me Light was talking to." I couldn't breathe as she told me what I realized, what I didn't want to believe.

"I had actually heard Misa ask for a date just the day before you were supposed to die. So I used it to our advantage. I transformed into Misa, so Light thought he was talking to her instead of me. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about much, he only ever lets her hang on his arm, but he doesn't do anything with her. It makes me believe that he just uses her to do what he can't do."

Luckily, Karin wasn't looking at me, she had moved to look out the window while she spoke. I was shaking a little at the thought of her being alone with Kira. If she had done even one thing to make him suspicious...

"That was a stupid thing to do Karin." My voice being harder than I wanted it to be. The thought of her being dead with me not knowing where she was, was too much for me. I pulled my legs in closer to my chest, my knuckles starting to turn white with how hard I was clenching them. I hid my face behind my hair.

(Karins pov)

"That was a stupid thing to do Karin." I heard L say from behind me, his voice hard, scolding me like he always did with Matsuda.

I turned, ready to start yelling at him for saying that It was stupid that I got the evidence we needed. But when I got a good look at the worlds greatest detective, my anger vanished.

He looked upset, in a way I haven't seen since we were kids. Worse than when Ukita was killed by the second Kira.

*Could he have been afraid for my life as I was for his?* My heart stopped at the thought of the pain the thought of my death must have caused him. Tears shimmering in my eyes, I ran to my best friend and wrapped my arms around his shaking form.

I could feel him stiffen in my arms, but I felt the shaking stop. I then felt him wrap his arms around me.

(Ls pov)

I stiffened when I felt Karins arms around me. My heart skipped a beat as I felt the warmth of her body as she held me close to her. I closed my eyes, willing myself to tell her. I shifted my arms and wrapped them around her, and I smiled inwardly as I felt her surprise. My confidence went up when she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that Karin. I just... I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Was all I was able to say, unsure how to tell her what I needed to say. I slumped into her embrace, the fear I felt at what could have happened to her took what energy I had.

"I know. I felt the same thing about you from the start of this case. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you L." She replied quietly. I smiled, now feeling ready to tell her.

"I love you Karin." I whispered, hoping now that she wouldn't reject me.

"I love you too L. I have for a long time." She replied.

She pulled away a little, but didn't let go of me. My mind raced. There was a 10% chance that she would pull away if I kissed her, but there was still a 90% she wouldn't...

I decided to take the chance, and pulled her close. My eyes closed as my lips touched her soft lips for the first time.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt her kiss back. Our lips caressing each others, as I held her close.

I sighed as we pulled away, a beautiful blush colored her face.

"What happens now?" She asked quietly. I smiled at her.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Karin?" I asked her.

"You don't even have to ask, L. I would love to be your girlfriend." She replied, and kissed me again.


	14. Chapter 14

(Karins pov)

Its been 3 days since I tricked Light into telling me that he is Kira.

I was sitting in the living room, talking to L about the next piece of the puzzle that was my plan for ending this shinigami mess.

"While the task force and Light believe that you and Watari are dead, they know that I am still alive."

"Why didn't Light kill you like he tried with us?"

"Being a jinchuriki makes it impossible for the shinigami eyes to work on me. Gobis aura protects me, like my chakra protected you."

"If they know you're alive, then how are you explaining your absence?" Watari asked.

"Technically I haven't been absent. I have a specially made clone acting as me there. Though I will have to go back soon."

"Why? You know its not safe." L asked, trying to sound calm, but I can hear the worry in my boyfriends voice.

"My clone is using my chakra reserve, and its starting to get low. I will be there for a couple days. After that this will be all over." Then I explained what my plan was.

I looked up when Near beeped in.

"Is it ready?" I asked the childish teen.

"Yes. I will mail it tomorrow."

"Good. Thanks Near." We ended the conversation.

"Watari. I will need you to mail the tape recorder in two days. I will have to leave tomorrow morning if we hope to end this."

(Ls pov)

Her plan was well thought out, but that didn't mean that I liked it. I don't want Karin to be anywhere near Light, especially now when we are so close to catching him. I want her near me so that I can protect her.

Now that I have her, I don't want to lose her to Kira. I stood up, offering her my hand, silently asking her to just be with me until she had to leave.

She smiled at me as she took my hand without even blinking. If she has to leave tomorrow, then I will be with her until she leaves. I'm not letting her out of my sight.

We spent the rest of the day in my bedroom, just holding her to me in companionable silence. No words were needed to enjoy each others presence.

(Karins pov)

I woke up early the next morning in Ls arms. I smiled at my boyfriend as I stood up to get ready for the day. I hated the fact that I had to leave, but I knew that it was the only way to finish off Kira, and allow us all to survive.

Especially him. The man that I have loved for so long. I looked back at him, crouching on the bed, and smiled to myself.

I would do anything to make sure that he lives through this, even if it meant putting myself in danger, facing Kira without him. I smiled to him as I got dressed in the same outfit I knew my clone was wearing.

"How are you going to get into Headquarters without the suspecting you?" L asked me.

"When I leave here my clone will leave the building, using a trip to the store as an excuse. When the clone disappears I will know if I need to do anything before going to HQ. Specifically if I had to use an excuse for privacy. From what I understand, some of the task force members are concerned for me because they knew that I was close to you. They might want to keep an eye on me, and I really would need the solitude for this."

"Also, I believe that your funeral is coming up soon, which means that they would expect me to be upset." L pulled me into his arms at the mention of his and Wataris funeral.

"I understand why you must leave but I don't like it." He stated.

"I don't either, but at least this will be over soon. In which case, there is something you need to consider."

"Which is what?"

"When this case is over, and Light and Misa are convicted are you going to let the task force know that you are alive? You should think about what you plan on doing after we are done here." I told my love.

I kissed him goodbye and said goodbye to Watari with a promise to send a clone over each night to let them know I was ok.

(Ls pov)

I watched as Karin popped away, my mind running a mile a minute over what she said. I haven't thought about what to do after the investigation was over simply because I thought I would be dead. I knew early on that I would die, so to still be alive was a pleasant surprise.

It was even more of a surprise to find out that Karin loved me. I knew that now that I have her I wouldn't ever want to lose her. I knew right then what I wanted to do after the investigation was over.


	15. Chapter 15

(Karins pov)

I left the store with the few things that I needed to get so that the task force would not be suspicious, and walked through the streets, my mind filled with everything that has happened in the past week.

L and Watari supposedly died, and they both woke up with no complications. L and I finally got together, something I have been wanting since the chunin exams.

I got the proof needed to arrest and convict both Light and Misa, and now I was heading back to Headquarters to begin part 3 of my plan.

Part one was saving L and Watari, part two was getting the confession from Light and now part 3 was getting the tapes to the task force members.

I looked up as the building looked over me and I had to pause, trying not to show the pain I felt at the events that occurred the last time I was inside. The fear and pain I felt as I watched L fall after his name was written in the Death Note caused my heart to freeze and I had to force myself to remain calm and remember that he was alive and safe.

I entered the main room and looked up as Matsuda approached me.

"Do you need any help with that Asami?" He asked. I had almost forgotten the name L gave them when we first met with the officers.

"No, I'm alright Matsuda, but thank you." I replied quietly, like my clone reminded me that I should.

Not like it was hard to sound sad with the memories rushing through my mind as I looked over at Ls favorite chair, now being occupied by Light.

That made me angry, but the overwhelming pain I felt as my mind replayed Ls 'death' pushed that anger to the back of my mind and suddenly all I wanted to do was hide in my room and cry.

Matsuda, seeming to have sensed my mood took my bag from me and led me to the couch where he handiled me my favorite drink, a large double chocolate mocha frappicino with extra whip cream and extra chocolate drizzle. I nodded to him in thanks and took a tentative sip, lettiing the drink slide down my throat as I sighed, exhaling all the pent up pain I was feeling. I hoped that these next couple of days would be over quickly.

"Has anything come up since I left?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No of course nothing has happened." Aizawa fumed.

"The whole investigation seems to be at a stand still now that L and Watari are dead, and now we are having to deal with that Near guy." Matsuda replied. I sat there as the task force were talking amongst themselves about how the investigation had pretty much stopped in the past few days. Mr. Yagami stated that he feared that they would never catch Kira if things kept going like this.

I wanted to tell him that if would be over soon, but I kept quiet, not wanting to give Light the chance to suspect me. Luckily Matsuda told the group that as long as we don't give up we will catch Kira and bring him to justice.

"We need to do it for L and Watari!" He stated enthusiastically.

"You're right Matsuda. We can not let their deaths be in vain." Mr. Yagami replied. I merely nodded, tears stinging my eyes. Mr. Yagami apologized when he noticed the tears I refused to let fall.

"You know Asami. No one will blame you if you had to leave." Aizawa told me.

"I don't know..." Was all I could say.

(Lights pov before Karin returned)

I was busy going through Ls computer, erasing everything on it that mentioned me as Kira and the truth about the Death Note. I knew that L would have a back up plan in case he died, so it came to no surprise that someone called Near began investigating us.

There were few things that ever did surprise me. Especially since I obtained the Death Note. The biggest surprise was Asami.

A most beautiful and intelligent woman, and I knew the moment I first met her that she would make the perfect Queen for my new world. I was surprised that such a beauty was on the task force, even though I knew that she wasn't from the police force.

I had realized early on that she must have been brought in by L. I decided that I must win her from the detective. My plans to make her my Queen got complicated when Misa came into the picture.

Misa, the naive fool. She thinks that just because she has the shinigami eyes that she will be my girlfriend and eventually my Queen. It was unfortunate that I had to let her think so in order to take out my biggest threat, my rival not only in the L Kira war, but also the man who had my true Queen.

And Asami, you will be my Queen and together we will rule the world!

I discreetly looked up as the object of my thoughts entered the room. I watched as Matsuda took my Queen and sat her on the couch handing her a mocha frappicino, and I listened to the discussion about Near.

I looked up when Asami got up and grabbed her shopping bags and walked to the elevator. Her eyes caught mine for a brief second as the elevator doors closed. I hid my grin at the thought of having her soon, but for now I will just content myself with keeping a secret eye on her.

(Karins pov)

I inwardly shivered at the hungry look I saw an Lights eyes. I feared that I might be in more danger than I originally thought. I had the feeling that Light was going to confront me soon and I only wished that Misa was not in Nears custody.

I had my demon senses focused the entire time I was in there. I knew Light was listening to our conversation. It didn't take a genius to know what was on his mind. The second I entered the room I could smell his arousal, the scent spiked every time I spoke, or when my name was mentioned. And every time L and Misa were mentioned the arousal scent dimmed and I could see his aura spike angrily, only to calm as soon I spoke again.

It was those reasons I had to get out, the horrid smell was making me feel sick.

I had to plan carefully if I wanted to remain safe until I could get back to L. I also decided not to tell L, because I don't want him to worry about me more than he already is.

I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. I used my demon senses to check the hall before I opened the door. I could smell that Light had been the one at my door, but there were no heartbeat on the other side so I knew that no one was out there.

I cautiously opened the door to see a little blue box with a note on top of it. I carefully picked it up and locked my door.

The note read 'To my beautiful Queen. I hope to see you wear this and never take it off. Light' The box held a silver heart necklace with a ruby inside of the heart.

Looking disdainfully at the necklace, I smiled as I came up with a plan.

(Nears pov)

I looked down at the cell phone that notified me of a text.

'Near. I have something I need you to give Misa. The item is a necklace from Light that will be infused with my chakra. I will send it to you with a clone, once Misa has it on her she will be brought to the entrance of HQ. Once here Misa and Light will not be able to leave the building until I deactivate the necklace.'

I told the SPK members to leave the room and then I replied to the Uchiha heiress. Within minutes of sending the message I hear the pop of Clone Karins arrival. I nodded to the clone and she disappeared, leaving the necklace and a note here.

(Ls pov)

I was staring at my computer, eating a slice of the strawberry cake Karin made for me when I heard a pop come from downstairs.

It had only been a few hours since Karin left, so I was surprised and worried when I heard the pop. I rushed out of my room and stared at what I knew was a clone.

"The real Karin told me to tell you that she was going to come back here. Some things came up at HQ. She told me that there is nothing to worry about and that she would explain when she gets here." Then the clone vasnished.

I crouched on the couch trying to come up with any reason for Karin to return, not that I was complaining, but if something happened to her while she was at Headquarters...

My mind trailed off as I heard another pop downstairs. I waited with bated breath for my girlfriend to enter the room.


	16. Chapter 16

(Karins pov)

It was eight pm when I decided to put my plan into action and to get back to my long time companions.

I had just finished speaking to Aizawa. I told him that I realized that Light was in love with Misa but was too proud to admit it and I have worked it out so that they could have some alone time. I told him that I needed to get away from here for a couple days and to make sure no one disturbs them. I also told him to text me if something happened. I went back up to my room and packed up my belongings, making sure to have a few fake copies of everything in case anyone came in here. Then I went silently popped to the top of the stairs.

I used my aura to hide in the main room while I watched Misa came in, even more hyped up then normal. I stood near the stairs invisible. Light had conveniently left the room only a couple minutes before Misa showed up. I had been able to infuse Lights watch with just enough of my chakra to keep him from saying my name in front of the task force members, and to keep him trapped in the building.

I watched as Light entered the room, and turned towards Misa with darkened, lustful eyes. He walked over to her and smiled.

"I see you're wearing the necklace I got for you. Do you like it?"

"I love it Light! Its so beautiful!" She replied. His smiled widened as he held out his hand to who he obviously thought was me. She took his hand and he led her to the elevator, taking it up to Misas old apartment, which I conveniently made him decide to use, thinking of it as simply an empty floor.

I entered the elevator at my floor making it look like I had been in my room. I said goodbye to the men gathered in the main room, chatting about the surprising scene they had all just witnessed. I left the building and walked through the mostly empty streets, lit up by the street lights on either side. I finally made it to the deserted alley I generally use for teleportation and popped into the summer home.

I saw Watari first and told him that L and I were going to need to talk about what I found out while I was at HQ.

"He isn't going to like what he is going to hear is he?" Watari asked. I whispered to him that Light had a crush on me. And his eyes widened in understanding. We both knew how well L was going to handle that news. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long conversation.

"I'll prepare some coffee and chocolate cake for him then. Anything for you Miss Uchiha?"

"I'll take a slice of that chocolate cake and a cup of tea with honey and sugar on the side if that isn't too much."

"Not at all Miss Uchiha."

"Thank you Watari." I sighed as I made my way into the living room where my genius detective was waiting for me.

I could see the worry in his eyes as he watched me enter the room. I smiled gently at him and he stood up walking over to me.

"Before you get to worried I'll let you know that I am fine. Nothing happened to me." I told him as he reached me.

"I thought that you had to stay there until the tapes arrived. What happened?" He asked. I sighed, sitting down with him as I told him everything that had happened in the main room, and about the necklace currently being worn by Misa.

I watched as his grip on his legs tightened with every word until his knuckles were starting to turn white. He was shaking again, and I didn't know if it was in fear of my safety or anger at Light for trying anything on me. His eyes were hidden behind his thick bangs and his head was was down, so that all I could see was his messy hair.

(Ls pov)

I sighed in relief when I saw the Uchiha beauty walk into the room. I was so anxious waiting for her after the clone told us that she was returning.

I was confused though. I know Karin had planned to watch everything going on before and during the arrival of the tapes. So what changed? What happened that made her change her plans?

I sat down beside her as she explained everything. She told me of how she had her demon senses on the whole time she was in Lights presence. She told me of how she realized that he wanted her as the queen of the world he hoped to create. She told me of how he had left a necklace at her apartment door, and how he was currently preoccupied by Misa Amane who Light thought was really her.

I felt fear at the idea of what could have happened to her if she hadn't realized the situation in time, and I felt anger at Light from trying to take her from me. Even though he thinks I am dead, he believed that he could somehow get her on his side. I suddenly had the desire to go to Headquarters and use capoeria on him. In my mind though I knew that it was illogical.

For one, Light thinks I am dead, so it would be unwise to tell my would be killer that he failed, at least not until he was arrested. Second of all, Karin was safe, sitting beside me. Not in the evil hands of Kira. Third of all, I had no plans on ever letting either Kira know that I am alive.

I felt Karins hand on my back, and in the same comforting manner she had always done to calm me down, even when we were growing up. I allowed her gentle touch to calm me and I slumped forward, knowing that my Karin would catch me.

I just felt like I had no energy. All of the fear and worry and stress I have been feeling since the investigation started left me exhausted like I have never been before, not to mention my near death. I sighed as I felt her arms wrap around me and I fell into a blissful darkness.

(Karins pov)

I was caught off guard when L suddenly slumped forward. I caught him just before he could fall off the couch and I realized that he was asleep. I picked up my boyfriend and brought him into his room to lay him down. I checked to make sure that he was just asleep and not something worse. I let out a silent sigh as I realized that he was fine. I made a small chakra connection and left him to his much needed rest. Just in time catch Watari coming out of the kitchen.

He looked up at me, concern shining in his eyes. I shook my head at the tray he was about to bring in, silently gesturing back into the kitchen. He nodded and I followed him back into the next room. We sat down to a cup of hot tea as he asked the question heavy on his mind.

"Is L alright?"

"Yes. He'll be fine. I told him what was going on at Headquarters." I started, telling him what I told L. He listened patiently as I told him my concern that if I didn't do something quick that Light would have become more forward in his advances.

"As I expected, L didn't like what he heard. I don't know if he was afraid for me or of he was angry with Light. He was just really tense. I had placed my hand on his back to calm him down. He started to relax, then he just slumped forward, unconscious. I took him to his room and checked on him.

"It appears that he is just exhausted, not that I blame him. I knew something like this would happen with how stressful everything has been lately."

(Wataris pov)

"Yes. With all of the stress from the investigation, and his concern for your safety, as well as his near demise, it seems everything has taken a toll on him." I agreed. I took a sip of my drink before continuing.

"I also noticed that he has been pushing himself harder than ever before. I mean I know that this is the most difficult case we have taken on so far, but he hasn't hardly taken a break. Even when he seems to be taking a break he is still pushing himself to prove Light is Kira and Misa is the second Kira. Even when they were no longer Kira he was stressing over how to prove that they are Kiras." Karin replied. I watched her all throughout the conversation. Noting the bags that were starting to form under her eyes and the slight hunch in her shoulders, much like Ls but less pronounced.

"Perhaps L is not the only one working too hard. You have been just as focused as he has been, and you were also stressing over our safety. Also, I know that you have been using a lot of chakra lately with little rest to replenish it. I have noticed that you are running low on chakra pills." I chided. She managed to look down, ashamed at the fact that she was doing exactly what she was talking about L doing.

"I understand what you are telling me Watari. I will get some rest as well. I have a chakra connection to L, but if he wakes up before I do, please let me know." She asked. I nodded as we finished our tea. I told her that the cake should be done by the time they woke up. She nodded gratefully.


	17. Chapter 17

(Ls pov)

I opened my eyes, confused for a moment as to where I was. The last thing I remember was Karin coming back and telling me about how Light Yagami has a crush on her and was trying to get her on his side. I glanced to the side and realized that I was laying in the same bed I had been in when I woke up after being almost killed by Light.

I sat up looking for the woman I love, but didn't see her anywhere. I quickly stood up and left the bedroom. I was about to knock on her door when Watari interrupted me.

"She is fine L. Just sleeping." I glanced down at the tray he was sitting down on the coffee table. The tray had a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee with my sugar bowl. I walked over to the couch and sat down in my usual position. I took the a bite out of the cake before fixing my coffee.

"What happened?" I asked him when I looked up again.

"After your conversation with Karin you fell asleep, the stress of the investigation took its toll on you. She put you in bed, not noticing how the past few months have begun to take its toll on her as well." He answered. I had been so busy with figuring out how to prove that my suspects were Kira that I never really noticed Karins exhaustion.

I mentally went through everything that has been has happened and I finally noticed that she did seem to be getting tired. It was gradual at first, hardly noticeable to the untrained eye, but I have known her for almost my whole life and I could spot even the tiniest differences. The quiet weary sighs she started with, her slightly paler skin, to the more recent signs, the slight bags that were developing under her eyes, the forced walk, as if she had to focus on simply moving. The very slight hunch she had, and the slight trembling that didn't even register when she was talking to me earlier.

"A lot of it lately has been her continued use of chakra. She has been struggling to keep herself replenished. She is almost out of the year supply of chakra pills she bought just before the entrance exams, and most of it had been used in the last two weeks." Watari told me.

"I haven't really noticed her suffering until now." I sighed, angry at myself for not paying more attention to her health.

"Karin wouldn't want you to worry yourself so much about her health. She is resting now and will be much better when she wakes up, I'm sure."

"I have decided that maybe its time to end my career. I love doing my job, but I love Karin more. I want to have the time to focus more on her than on suspect files and murder investigations. I believe that my successors are more than ready to take up the mantle.

"I also believe that now is the best time to do so, since those who have seen me personally believe me to be dead, and the world doesn't know of my supposed death, so they could easily become the L everyone looks up to for help."

"I think that this is a wise choice L, but perhaps you should talk it over with Karin. I doubt that she would be against the idea, I could tell that she had been greatly concerned for you're well-being during this investigation, especially once you came into contact with young Mr. Yagami."

"Yes, it wasn't until the entrance exams that she started using an excessive amount of chakra, and most of it was when we were dealing directly with the first or second kira, and briefly with the fake kira." I replied as I continued going through my mental storage of memories from the investigation. I glanced through some of our past investigations.

The only other investigation that she used a high amount of chakra was the LA BB murder case, and she wasn't nearly as stressed then as she is now.

I remained silent as I thought about everything Karin has done for me, how she has always looked out for me and kept an eye on the situations we found ourselves in, especially things I could not see myself, as was the case when I couldn't see the shinigami.

I thought about what Karin had done in order to protect me and Watari. I knew from conversations with her in the past that making shadow clones took a lot of concentration and chakra just to make one clone. In fact, according to her most ninja are only able to make and maintain only one or two for a brief period, but she had made 5 clones, and used more chakra to hide most of them until they were needed.

She couldn't have known the exact moment of my demise, she only had the feeling of what day it would happen. The same day I was hearing the bells ringing loudly in my ears. The must mean that she had made all five of them sometime after she woke up that day, but before Watari deleted everything and collapsed.

I looked up when I heard the door opening behind me.

(Karins pov)

I woke up, feeling refreshed for the first time in months. I sat up, hearing voices coming from the other room.

^Get up Karin. You need to eat so you can replenish your chakra. You shouldn't try using any more of mine until you are fully recovered.^ I could hear Gobi in the back of my mind.

*I know Gobi, you don't need to tell me how dangerous it is for a human to rely so much on demon chakra. Now is not a good time to lose my sanity because your chakra has overwhelmed my mind.* I answered back as I slowly stood up, wondering how long I was out.

I looked at the clock beside me. I have been asleep for a full 9 hours. It was 6AM, just a few minutes after Watari would normally get up for the day. I stood up slowly, and walked towards the voices that are as familiar to me as my own.

Opening my bedroom door I smiled when I saw the familiar dark hair that belonged to the man I loved. He turned towards me, a deep sadness in his eyes. I worried that something might be wrong.

"L? Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked to him. He held his hand out and I grasped it as his eyes searched mine. He pulled me close and held me tightly.

"How are you feeling Karin?" He asked quietly and I realized that Watari had talked to him about my chakra problem. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I'm fine Lawliet."

"I know how hard everything has been for you lately. And I know that you have been neglecting yourself to protect me and Watari."

"I'll be fine. I'm recovering well, and I just need to take it easy on chakra use for the next few days. Thats all, nothing for you to worry about."

"I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He confessed.

"Same thing goes for you too. I can't stand the thought of losing you." I replied. He pulled away to look into my eyes. I got so lost in his dark eyes that I didn't notice him leaning towards me until his eyes closed and I felt his sweet lips press against mine.

I responded instantly as my eyes closed shut and I melted into his embrace. I felt him start to pull away and I opened my eyes. He was gazing at me with an unreadable look in his eyes as he tugged my arm gently, leading me to the couch we had been sitting on last night.

I had the feeling that he had something important to talk to me about but, by the gentle hold he had on my hand, I decided that it probably wasn't anything bad.

(Aizawas pov)

It sure has been quiet in the computer room for the past 20 minutes since we sent Matsuda out for lunch. He had been going on about how worried he was about those currently missing from the room.

After Asami left last night we heard disturbing noises coming from one of the speakers we had that we could watch surveillance everywhere in the building.

Matsuda, being the naive fool, thought Amane was hurt and wanted to find out where she was to help her. The Chief left after we heard the noises, not wanting to think about what his son was doing at the moment. He hasn't returned since then.

This morning Matsuda came down from the rooms he had been staying at, and would not shut up about how he hoped Asami was alright.

I mean, I admit that she did seem pretty upset when she left. She had been really close to Ryuzaki, so watching him die couldn't have been easy on her. I hoped she was ok.

However, Matsuda had been getting on my nerves all day, and I could see that he was starting to even annoy Mogi too.

I looked up when an unusually quiet Matsuda entered the room. Two take out bags in one hand and two small boxes in the other. Mogi stood up to get the food.

"What are the boxes for?" I asked.

"I don't know. They were both in front of the door when I got back." He replied as he sat them down on the table.

I took one box that had the words 'open me first' on it in big black letters. There was a note inside it that simply said that this was the proof we needed to catch the 2 Kiras. This box had a video in it, and the other one apparently had a tape recording.

This is what we have been waiting for. I grabbed my cell phone And made the promised call.


	18. Chapter 18

(Ls pov)

I had told Karin my plans to retire from being a detective and she seemed happy and relieved. She explained that she feared what could happen to either of us if we ended up in another investigation that would require us to work close to the police like we are now.

"Most of the time it is just the three of us, so we wouldn't really need to hide our new relationship. But if we had to work like this, so close to other people we could be caught, and if it got out..." She had trailed off, knowing that I'd understand.

I had pulled her close as I explained my reasons for thinking about retiring early. She told me that she was thrilled with the idea of spending more time together, She started kissing me, trailing between my lips and my neck, down to my clavicle.

Things had escalated until we ended up in her bedroom. We were currently undressed, holding each other under the covers after she showed me just how thrilled she was at spending more time with me. She did say that she thought we could still continue on cases, as long as it didn't require the kind of help we needed now. I happily agreed.

I enjoyed solving cases, and as long as I had Karin beside me I would be the happiest detective alive. I smiled as she looked up at me with love shining in her eyes.

At least, until her phone rang. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up. She listened to who ever was on the other end as she quickly got dressed. I too decided to put my clothes back on.

"I'm on my way." I heard her tell the person on the other line, which I deducted was either Aizawa or Mr. Yagami.

"That was Aizawa." She told me, pausing as she opened a drawer, before handing me something. It was a Leaf Village pendant she had me use when I need to become temporarily invisible. It was infused with her chakra and used a password (cupcakes) to activate.

"The evidence has arrived, and you are going to want to see this. Everything ends today." She finished. I nodded as we rushed out to the living room, pausing to let Watari know what was going on before we went into the teleportation room and she pulled me close as we both popped away.

We ended up in an alley 2 blocks away from the building I had built. I activated the pendant before we both made our way to Headquarters. I then realized that this was the first time I would be inside my building since the day Watari and I were supposed to die.

I felt a mild ache as I thought of that day. I knew I was going to die. I had expected it, but when I realized that Watari was going to die as well...

I hated the thought of him struggling as he reached for the button to delete everything, and then collapsing in the control room.

I hated the tears in Karins eyes as she caught me when I fell, as she mouthed the words 'Everything is going to be alright L. I promise.' I thought that she meant that she was going to catch Kira to avenge us.

I never thought that she meant that we would live.

I hadn't even noticed that we had entered the main room. I looked around at the familiar screens aligning the wall. My chair, sitting in the same place I always had it, though it was currently occupied by Kira, No matter, he wouldn't be sitting in it for very much longer. I smiled at the thought of what was about to happen.

I looked over at my girlfriend, and watched her take a deep breath, and I realized that she was remembering what had happened here just a week ago.

"Where did you come from Asami?" Light asked, sounding surprised and a bit confused. Karin merely shrugged before turning to Aizawa.

"You told me that someone sent us evidence?" She asked. He nodded explaining about the boxes and the items inside. The first thing was a video, of what they didn't know. I could tell that Karin did know the contents, though she wasn't saying anything.

They popped the disc into the computer and the first thing we saw was Light walking in the woods. I turned to Light to see him glaring at the screen.

(Video)

He stopped in a small clearing and he held what was now recognisable as the Death Note. He handed it to the air in front of him on the left side.

"I hereby forfeit ownership of this notebook. Now, that means ownership has transferred back to you, right?" He paused as if being answered.

"Next, pass it onto Ryuk." The notebook moved seemingly by itself from Lights left to his right, as if it was merely being passed around in a circle.

"Now, that notebook's ownership has been transferred from you to Ryuk. OK, Ryuk, take the notebook and drop it on the ground so it's in the human world again." The notebook fell to the ground and Light picked it up.

"Now, the ownership goes back to me." Another pause.

"Maybe."

"Now, as for this notebook, the one I first received, I'm gonna give it back to you, Ryuk. Then you hand it over to Rem." While holding the first notebook he handed a second death note to what I realized was a shinigami, one that was different from the one that was here when I 'died'. The Death Note then moved to the other side, to Rem.

"Rem, I want you to give the notebook to someone with status who lusts for power and money. They'll end up using the notebook to satisfy that urge. If you do that, I can guarantee that Misa will be released from her confinement soon. And if I'm wrong, and looks like she won't be released for years, then you can kill me.

Does that sound fair to you?"

"Look, this is all to save Misa. You're gonna have to trust me on this." Rem must have agreed because I saw the book go farther away, as if Rem flew off. He turned to the other shinigami, Ryuk.

"After this, I'll go and demand to be confined like Misa and have them put me under 24-hour surveillance as well. While I'm locked up, I'll relinquish ownership of the notebook to you. That'll mean I'll lose all my memories of the death note. During this time, the killings of criminals will start again. Once that happens, Ryuzaki would be put in a position where he has to release us. And after I've lost all my memories, chances are I'd wanna help catch Kira myself. That's just the way I am."

"Right. Once that's done, I'll kill the new owner of the notebook. But there's still one problem remaining."

(Time skip)

The next thing we saw was Misa walking into the same clearing. I decided that it had to have been after we let her leave the building.

We watched as she walked over to an old tree and dug by its roots. She found a Death Note buried there. She had picked up the notebook before noticing a note.

"Huh!… Oh, huh."

"Dear Misa, By the time you read this letter, you should have remembered everything. Do you remember my friend at Touou University? He went by the name Hideki Ryuga. I want you to write his real name in the notebook and kill him. Then burn this letter right away. Take a number of pages from the notebook and rebury it where you found it. The next time when we see each other, casually touch me with a piece of the notebook. If you do this for me, I promise I will love you for the rest of my life." Misa smiled at the thought of helping Light and being useful for once. Then her smile turned into a frown.

"Nooooo! I can't remember it no matter what! Oh, I'm such an idiot!" She looks up.

"Ryuk! Oh, it's been so long! I'm so glad to see you! How are you doing?!" By now she looks she is hugging Ryuk, but then she falls and lands on her butt looking confused.

"Ha ha. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here!" She pulls an apple out of her bag. "Light told me to bring one for you.

Is it really that good?" She asked as the apple quickly disappears. There is a pause and then some strange looking thing lands in her hand.

"It doesn't look very good." I wondered that thing was supposed to be edible. It looked gross.

"Mm, by the way, before I forget, I want you to make the eye deal with me." Misa took a bite out the gross thing, before spitting it out.

"Ick, it's sand!" Another pause.

"I know, but what choice do I have? You see, I forgot the name that I absolutely have to remember. Light would be so mad at me if I let him down."

(End video)

I turned from the screens as I listened as everyone basically realized that I had been right all along.

I saw everyone focus on the tape that Karin showed Watari and me. My mind was working hard to put everything into place. So many of the questions I had about Light Yagami being Kira made so much sense now.

Light already knew that I planned to have him working closely with me. He knew that as long as he stayed with me and play the innocent student, he would eventually get a hold of the Death Note again, and regain his memories.

*So that was why he screamed like that in the helicopter. He was getting all of his memories back, and he didn't want to lose the notebook before he could kill Higuchi.*

I looked up in time to see Misa being handcuffed, begging Light to help her. Lights eyes suddenly cleared, and I realized that Misas cry for help broke through the chakra Karin had used on him. Light turned dark, angry eyes on Karin, reaching behind his back for something,

"You were supposed to be my Queen Asami. I was supposed to have been with you, not Misa! If I can't have you, then no one can have you! Prepare to follow L into death!" He yelled, and I realized he was holding a gun.

Time slowed down. I saw Karin grab a kunai from her sleeve and throw it at the gun he held. The kunai hit her target and the gun fell out of his hand, luckily not going off when it hit the ground. I thought it was over as I watched Matsuda tackle Light to the ground and Aizawa handcuffed him. Mogi led them both out to the police cars.

"Asami!" I heard Matsuda call. I turned towards the girl in question and stopped in my tracks.

I was not ready for the sight that met my eyes. Karin was clutching her side in pain, blood trickling through her fingers. I silently gasped as I realized that she is unable to heal herself because she was still healing from using too much chakra without replenishing. I saw her knees start to give out as she gasped from the pain.

I was just about to deactivate the pendant when I suddenly felt a strong pulse of energy come from Karin. I watched in shock as demonic chakra flowed out of her as the bullet was pulled out by Gobi and the bleeding wound closed up.

She opened her eyes and I shudders as I saw her demon eyes activated and I knew that I had to do something. I reappeared in front of the remaining task force members and shouted at them, telling them to get into the next room.

Then I watched as she was surrounding by a vortex of demonic chakra. I had to duck behind the couch to keep from being hit by inhuman energy. The vortex got more and more powerful before until it stopped all together.

I peeked from behind my hiding place as Gobis chakra receded and her eyes returned to normal and she swayed. I rushed to her side before she could hit the ground. She was already unconscious when I caught her.

I quietly begged my girlfriend to stay with me as I watched her struggle to take the short, jagged breaths that seemed to be all she had the strength for.

"Don't leave me Karin. I love you." I whispered, tears in my eyes as I watched held her in my arms.

I looked up as the ambulance finally arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

(Aizawas pov)

We stood there in shock, having just finished watching the video, and listening to the tape. I had realized a few days ago that Light was Kira, and it angered me that nobody else noticed it.

I could understand the ex chief not believing it, because no one wants to find out that their son is the psychotic killer they have been chasing.

It did make sense though. I could remember when the investigation first got under way, after we found out that Kira was in Japan. L had told us that he suspected Kira was a student. Then not too long after that we found out that we were all being investigated because Kira was able to get a hold of police information that was never released to the public.

As the son of the officer heading the investigation, Light would of had access to classified information, and he is certainly smart enough to get the information without being caught.

"I can't believe it..." I could here Soichiro mutter, not wanting to believe any of this.

"L was right all along." Matsuda replied.

Within minutes I had Misa Amane handcuffed as she called out for Light to help. Light snapped when he heard Misas voice and he turned to glare at Asami. Yelling at her about how he was supposed to have been with her last night instead of Misa, even though we all knew that she had gone home.

He pulled a gun out, aiming to shoot at the defenseless girl. Time slowed down as Light put his finger on the trigger, and I suddenly saw something metallic pass by me in a flash. At first I thought that Light had shot the gun, but when I saw the gun fly out of his hand I realized that the piece of metal wasn't a bullet.

Matsuda tackled the young man and I put handcuffs on him as Mogi led the criminals outside.

I looked up as Matsuda call out to Asami, and I noticed that she was clutching her side, right by her ribcage on the left side, her eyes closed tight as she gasped for air. I realized that she had been shot. I could hear the ex chief call for an ambulance.

We could see a strange red energy surrounding her, and the energy acted like it had a mind of its own, as the energy seeped into the bleeding wound on her left side and pulled the bullet out. Then the wound healed itself. She opened her eyes and we jumped back as her eyes had changed from her normal black to this evil shade of red.

Things got even stranger when suddenly Ryuzaki appeared out of thin air.

"Get out of here! Now!" His shout brought us to our senses as we ran for the nearest exit, which led to the hallway.

We had been standing in the hallway, listening to what sounded like heavy winds in the main room for a few minutes, before everything became silent in the room we had just vacates. Matsuda finally broke out of his daze.

"Ls alive? How?" Was all he could say.

"I don't know, but I think we should head to the hospital. No doubt that is where they are heading, since I just heard the EMTs arrive." Soichiro stated and Matsuda and I nodded.

"Maybe we can get some answers when we get there." I replied. We waited a couple more minutes, allowing the EMTs to do what they needed to, before I cautiously opened the door. We were expecting a good bit of damage, but the room looked pristine, minus the gun and what looked like a strange knife laying on the floor, only a few feet behind where Light had been standing only minutes ago, though it oddly felt like longer.

That was 2 hours ago. We were now sitting in a private waiting room with a not dead Ryuzaki (who hardly seem to be truly alive with the lack of sweets that we all know he is so fond of), and an equally not dead Watari.

As we waited Watari had explained that Asami had known that Kira would probably tried to kill them, so she had taken secret measures to make sure that it didn't happen, while still making it look like it did.

He told us that he couldn't explain how she managed this, as they didn't really know either. We were angry at first because she didn't tell us but we quickly realized that it was because she didn't want Light and Misa to find out and try to kill them again.

I glanced over at the detective, who was sitting...normally, in his chair and just staring at the wall. He had not moved one time since we arrived to find Watari waiting to lead us to this waiting room. It was like staring at a zombie.

He had only looked up for a brief moment when we entered the room, and his eyes were disturbingly empty, dead. I had the feeling that his mind was far away from everything that was currently going on, which was unusual with his habit of constantly being aware of his surroundings.

Normally, if you so much as blink when you are near the strange detective, he will notice and file that information somewhere in his mind.

Right now though, a heard of wild animals could come stampeding through the room and he won't even glance up.

We all looked up as the doctor came in and nodded to all of us.

"We have managed to regulate Miss Yasudas breathing. Her tests all came up negative, no internal injuries, but we want to keep her over night to be safe. Afterwards, we want her to take it easy for a while."

"When can we see her?" L asked.

"She is resting now. But when she wakes up you can go visit her one at a time. But don't stress her out or we will have to remove you from the premises." The doctor warned. We all nodded and he left us to our thoughts.

After a few minutes I stood up, telling everyone else that I was going to take my report to the police for their records, since I was still working as an officer. Matsuda got up, saying that he was going to see if he could get back on the police force.

Soichiro was the last to stand up, wanting to go home and break the news to his family before they heard it on tv.

(Ls pov)

I stayed silent as everyone left, leaving just Watari and me. I looked up as I heard him walking over to me and he sat down, handing me a chocolate bar he had gotten out of the vending machine. I nodded my thanks, realizing that I haven't eaten anything in a while.

"What happened when you both left?" He asked me. I looked around, not trusting my surroundings so I decided to chose my words carefully as I quietly explained that we had watched the video that Near must've sent. How Light had reacted to his arrest, and how Karin was surrounded by Gobis chakra after she had been shot.

"No wonder she was having trouble breathing." He spoke softly to himself. I gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean Watari?" I asked.

"Izumo had told me something about jinchuriki when she came to live with us. He said that if the host ran out of thier chakra, or used up too much too quick they could use the demons chakra. However, if the person is seriously injured when they are low on chakra, and they don't get immediate medical help, the demon might try to take control."

"Why?"

"The demon relies on the host for survival. If Karin was to die..."

"Gobi would die as well." I spoke quietly, nibbling on my thumb as I thought about what happened earlier.

I know Karin, and I knew that she would not want to lose control with innocent people so close, nor would she want to transform in such small quarters.

If she had transformed, the best we could hope for would be a severely damaged room or building, but if she got to three tails... half of Tokyo would be destroyed.

*It is possible that Karin tried to keep the demon energy from taking over, but was unable to. That would explain how the vortex got so strong so quick, but why did it vanish so suddenly? Had she somehow regained control enough to push the demonic energy back?*

I looked up from my thoughts when the doctor returned to let us know that we could visit her now. I stood up, glancing at Watari who merely nodded at me, a knowing smile on his face. I nodded slightly back, before turning and following the doctor to Karins room.

Her bed was put into a sitting position, and as I looked at my best friend turned girlfriend, I just knew that we would live together for a very long time.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I can't believe this story is almost over. Next up is the epilogue. I don't know yet if there will be any more L/Karin fics, I hope that I can get more ideas for new stories because I had so much fun writing these two.

Now on with the story!

(Karins pov)

A lot has changed in the month since Light and Misa had been captured. Since I almost lost myself to Gobi.

(Flashback)

I thought it was all finished when Aizawa had turned to handcuff Light, so I hadn't noticed him grabbing the gun until he started yelling about how I was supposed to be his Queen.

I slid a kunai from inside my sleeve and threw it right at the gun with my ninja reflexes. I smirked when it flew out of his hands, hitting the ground a few feet behind him. But the smirk vanished when I became aware of a searing pain coming from my left ribs.

I instinctively grabbed at the area, realizing with horror that I had been shot. Normally I would have just healed myself, no problem. However my continuous use of chakra left me weaker than normal. Then I felt Gobis chakra flowing out of me. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the demonic chakra before I lost myself completely.

I allowed Gobi to remove the bullet and close up the wound, before trying to force the chakra back. I had entered my mind, and I stood in front of Gobi.

We were both helpless at the situation, Gobi did not really want to corrupt me or control me, but even she was unable to stop the weakening seal. I reached for the seal, using my whole weight to keep it in place, but I could feel that it was a losing battle.

I could subconsciously feel my body reacting to the demonnic energy and I was suddenly forced from my mind as I felt the chakra overwhelming me.

I opened my eyes, seeing only blurry images as I fought for control. I was vaguely aware of L reapparing and telling everything to run, before feeling a powerful rush of energy trying to swallow me whole. I could feel myself trying to scream from the horrible burning sensation that engulfed my entire body, but there was no sound. All of the air I had was forced from me, and I couldn't even think straight as I tried to get back inside my mind.

I was about to give in to the pain when I could hear Ls voice in my mind, telling me to fight for myself, just like I fought for him. I felt a surge of love for my detective fill me as I was finally able to force the dark red chakra back.

The last thing I remembered was the feeling of two familiar arms catching me as the exhaustion claimed me.

(End flashback)

I woke up several hours later, to see the wide, frightened eyes of my favorite detective. He told me about how worried he was about me while everything was happening.

I had gotten out of the hospital the next day, and we spent a few days at the summer house, finishing up the reports. L decided to stay there for a few days so that I could rest up and recover from the chakra exhaustion and Gobis demon chakra.

Just before we left we found out that Aizawa became the Deputy Director since Mr. Yagami chose not to return to the police force, not feeling worthy of the job since Light had been arrested for being Kira.

Not that he had been convicted, dying of a heart attack a few hours after his arrest, as did Misa Amane.

L had decided to give most of the future cases to Near and Mello and Matt. Instead the famous detective opted to spending a fair amount of his time with me, and working on cases that didn't require us to leave Wammys, or if we did, we wouldn't work so close to the police.

We had returned to Wammys a few days later, much to the delight of my ninja friends.

Akimi and Kiro were so happy to hear that L and I were together.

"Its about time guys! We have been waiting for you two to get your acts together." Akimi exclaimed, L put his head as I blushed.

"So anything happen while we were away?"

Kiro and Akimi had told us about a few missions that they had been on, the last of which was recovering survivors from a small ninja village that had destroyed. There had only been 10 survivors from the entire village. 9 of them were children from ninja clans, 6 of which would have been entering the ninja academy this year. The other three were 10 year olds with 2 years of schooling left. The only other survivor was a 16 year old Jonin named Hitoshi.

Apparently a group of rogue ninja had attacked the village, and a few of them had stayed behind to make sure there were no survivors. Izumo-sensei and Hitoshi fought them off as Akimi and Kiro got the children to the Hidden Leaf, where they were given check ups. Hitoshi arrived alone, telling my comrades that the rogue ninja were taken care of and that Izumo had been killed in the battle.

Once he arrived, Lady Tsunade met with the three of them and it was decided that the survivors would live at Wammys and be taught by Kiro and Akimi, with Hitoshi being the Jonin sensei to the first new team once they graduated. Kiro and Akimi will do the same for the younger six.

Then about a week ago L proposed to me in my old room, as I graded a few essays from the ten year old ninja students, reminiscing about when Izumo had us write these same essays about proper weapon and chakra care. I of course said yes, so in a few weeks we would be getting married, right here at the orphanage before L wanted to surprise me with our honeymoon location.

A few hours later L and I sat in his room. I was sitting on his bed, leaning heavily on the wall. I had noticed that I seemed to be feeling tired all of the time lately. I smiled at the thought of what had happened just a couple days ago.

(Flashback)

I had just walked out of the bathroom, thinking that I just wanted to get over what ever was making me feel so sick. I could hear chuckling in the back of my mind.

*What is so funny Gobi?* I asked.

^You are not sick Karin.^

*What are you talking about? Of course I am. Why else would I need to go in the bathroom like that?*

*You are with child, though it is still very early so you would just now be finding out anyway.^ Was the reply that stopped me in my tracks.

(End flashback)

After making sure that the child, if I was indeed pregnant, would not be in danger from Gobis chakra, I walked to the nurses office, making sure not to run into anybody until I knew for certain.

I came out of my thoughts, looking over at L who was sitting on the floor by the bed, staring at his computer as he looked over police reports on a case that we were working on. I was going through the suspect files. It seemed that after Kira was taken care of, crime had once again risen back to the level it was before. Especially since these new criminals no longer needed to worry about Kira killing them.

The case we were dealing with this time was about someone kidnapping young children in the US. Most of the children were anywhere from ages 5 to 7, but there had also been a missing pair of 9 year old twins one boy, one girl.

"The 9 year old boy has been found, calling for help in an old train station. He was alone." L stated.

"Has he been questioned? If he saw his kidnapper he might be able to lead us to the other missing children, including his sister."

"He says that he and his sister had been playing at a park just down the street from his house. When he saw a blue minivan pull up. He apparently was playing hide and seek with his sister, and she was hiding. He as about to look for her when something hit him in the back of his head. He woke up in the trunk of a vehicle and he could see someone open the lid. His vision was blurry but he see that it was a scruffy looking man with filthy brown hair and a thick dirty beard."

"There are 5 suspects like that."

"He said that the man smelled like the alcohol his dad used to drink, and that he took them out of the trunk. The place looked like a shack sitting by a lake that his family had once been to fore a fireworks show." L continued to describe the man until I just had one suspect that I brought up to him.

I handed him the mans file and watched as he read through it, before agreeing with me. He let the police that were on the case know.

It only took them 45 minutes for them to arrive to the shack, arrest the man and locate all of the children, luckily alive.

I could tell that L was glad that none of the children had died. He doesn't show it but I know that he does feel bad when people die on cases that he has taken on, because he felt that it was his fault for not catching the criminal sooner.

I wrapped my arms around the insomniac genius, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I could feel him lean into my touch. Relaxing in a way that he would ever do around me and Watari, but never in front of anyone else.

"I have something to tell you." I spoke softly, since he was so close to me.

"Does it have anything to do with you not feeling well?" He asked. I chuckled lightly. Figures that he noticed that. Nothing ever gets passed my handsome detective.

"Yes it does." I replied as he turned to face me, waiting as patiently as he could, which was like watching a child sitting in front of the tree on Christmas morning, waiting for their parents to get in the room before they are allowed to open their presents.

"I'm pregnant." I told him, watching as the words seemed to settle in his mind.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked, as a brief moment of shock passed before his eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead, and cheeks before claiming my lips with his.

"You have made me the happiest man alive my Karin. I love you Mrs. Lawliet." He whispered in my ear.

"And I love you Mr. Lawliet." I whispered back, before sealing his lips with another kiss.


	21. Epilogue

( Karins pov)

I smiled as I watched my husband working beside me. He had been trying to finish his current case before the due date arrived.

It seemed like years since the Kira case ended, but it has only been 9 months. These past few months have been quite busy for L and I.

As soon as we got confirmation of my pregnancy, L proposed and we had a small, quiet wedding here at Wammys. Akimi was my maid of honor, and Kiro was Ls best man.

As soon as the wedding was over we began preparing for the baby, which we found out was going to be a girl. L is so excited. In just a couple of weeks we would be seeing our daughter for the first time. I wondered who she would look like more?

I stood up, walking to the bathroom. I felt strange, but I have no idea why. L looked up watching me as I closed the door behind me.

I stared at the mirror for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I at least hoped that the baby was ok.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and it took every ounce of control I had not to scream. My eyes widened as I felt the rush of water. I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm as I worked on a plan.

First I had to tell my husband. Then we had to get the doctor Watari has on call for me. He will take it from there.

I stifled a groan as I felt another sharp pain. I walked over to the door, and opened it, immediately seeing Ls concerned gaze.

"Get the doctor. My water just broke." Was all I could say as I tried to ignore the pain. He nodded, helping me get to the bed before opening his cell.

(Ls pov)

I had watched Karin as she stumbled into the bathroom. I could tell something was wrong. She looks like she is in pain. Is it possible that our daughter wants to meet us a little early?

I got up, standing by the door in case my wife needed me.

I realized that I was correct when she came out of the bathroom, telling me to call the doctor. I helped her into bed before I opened my cell phone.

It only took a few minutes for the doctor and two nurses to enter the room with Akimi. It had been decided that Akimi would help with the birth because I would be too nervous to do anything.

I hate seeing her in pain, and watching her would drive me crazy. I walked out and was relieved to see Kiro and Watari waiting for me.

The three of us walked to Wataris office, where he already had cake and coffee ready. I nodded in thanks before making the coffee the way I liked it. Watari asked what steps had been taken to keep the children from hearing the screams that were likely to happen.

Kiro told us that he had placed barriers in the hall to keep the children from trying to go near the room, and Akimi had placed a sound barrier on the whole room.

We just talked about random things while we waited for news. We talked about old missions they had been on, either as a team with Karin, or just him and Akimi. We talked about old cases Karin and I had taken on. Kiro reminisced about the chunin exams they had taken so long ago.

He told us about the first exam, a written test that they realized that they were supposed to cheat in order to pass. He talked about the second exam and how there were too many teams that had made it, and that they had to use one on one battles to decide on who would end up in the third exam.

It seemed like the birth was taking forever when Akimi entered the room at last. In reality it had been 7 hours.

I stood up the second she came in. Akimi grinned.

"Karin and the baby are fine. They are waiting for you." She told me. I nodded and turned to see Watari smiling as he told me to go.

I calmly walked to the stairs before I ran to our room. The doctor opened the door and smiled as he allowed me in.

I smiled as I saw my beautiful wife holding a small pink bundle. She looked up with a tired look in her eyes as I closed the bedroom door.

"Come and meet your daughter." She smiled. We decided to name her Audrey.

Audrey Lawliet, born on August 3 2007.

The little girl had dark messy hair like mine, but she had her mothers eyes, and her fair skin.

"Shes beautiful." I whispered as Karin handed her to me.

My life was finally complete. I had my wife and daughter by my side and nothing will ever take them from me.


End file.
